That's Life
by labellaragazza
Summary: A beautiful Italian girl has an unfortunate encounter with the Joker, and she sparks his interest.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi I'm Natalia! welcome to Romano's. can I start you guys off with a drink?"

"Oh baby you could start me off and then finish me" one of the men replied. All three of them snickered. Natalia just scowled.

"Babe, I'll have a Budweiser and what do u recommend is good to eat?" the other man asked as he eyed her chest the whole time.

Trying her best to ignore him and smile she said "well, the provolone cheeseburger platter is pretty good" she suggested.

"I'll take that" the man replied and winked at her. She did another one of her fake smiles. "and did you boys make up your mind?" she looked at the other two men. They both laughed and one said "you know toots, we'll all have the same. Make it easy on ya." they all laughed again. "Ok, be back with your beers" she smiled. As she walked away, their eyes were glued to her ass and legs.

'pigs' she thought as she was walking to the bar to get their drinks. Many men hitted on her on a daily basis so she was used to it. She was what any girl dreamed to look like, yet she still didn't think she was all that pretty. She was all Italian. 5'3, long dark brunette hair that went so well with her perfect olive skin, dark brown eyes that she really brought out by wearing dark shadow and liner, and manicured nails. She weighed 105 lbs. Another thing she was gifted with was her boobs. She really does hate them at times because there are so many cute shirts she cant wear cause of them. But she realizes that girls get them done bigger because they wish they had them. The only reason that she is working here at Romano's restaurant and bar is because she needs the money. And the guys who eat/drink here tip big. So, all she had to do was put up with perverts. 20-year-old Natalia Russo decided that college wasn't for her. She wanted to become an actress, so she starred in Broadway productions at Gotham City Music Hall to build her some sort of resume. And, she worked here at Romano's.

"Wat's the matter u look kinda pissed" Antonio teased. He was one of the bartenders. "Ha. Yea, just some guys again" she said.

"I figured. U always look that way when u slam down beers, ur little nose scrunches up and ur small little hands ball into fists…"

"oh shut up Tony" she laughed as she was walking away.

"Anything else you need?" she asked as she was placing the beers down in front of the guys. She noticed where all of their eyes were. "my eyes are up here you know" she teased. One of the guys smirked at that.

"well babe, you should be flattered u have a nice rack. A verrry nice rack."

'don't punch him. Don't punch him. You want nice tips' she kept telling herself.

"well..err..thank you" she replied

"you got a boyfriend?" one of the other men asked.

"yes" she smiled. She really didn't

"lucky guy"

"I know he is. Your food will be up in a few." and she walked away after she smiled.

"damn she is hot." the same guy said. The other two nodded.

As natalia was walking back to the bar she caught a glimpse of the TV. It stood out because moments ago a hockey game was on now it's a breaking story. She listened.

We have for you breaking news of the recent capture of the Joker. We just received word that moments ago he broke out of prison. This is the second time to which he has done so. The Joker has just been captured earlier this evening while hanging from the top of an unfinished building complex. He was to be transferred to Arkham early tomorrow. We will keep you updated on the latest.

She was shocked, but also not surprised. Natalia had read a lot about the Joker and she knew he was capable of anything. He was extremely dangerous, and it frightened her to know that Gotham PD couldn't even contain him. After that news brief she noticed everyone in the bar looked uncomfortable. She heard conversations striking up about the Joker and the recent events as she brought herself back to reality when she heard Antonio call her name.

"Nat. Platters are done."

"ok. Thanks." she was in a daze as she went to retrieve them and brought them to the table. She didn't even realize that she was putting the plates down or anything until..

"Yoo hoo. Toots I'm talkin to ya"

"oh, I'm so sorry please forgive me. I'm just a bit shaken up from th-"

"don't worry bout it babe. Ya got ketchup?"

"sure. Anything else?"

"naw were good." he said

After she brought the men the ketchup the rest of the night just went by. It wasn't even busy to begin with, which was unusual since the bar was right around the edge of where the good part of Gotham ended. Mostly Italians lived here and this was the popular place for them all to meet eat and drink. It was almost midnight and the manager decided to close early since it was quite. Natalia was counting her tips and smiled as she remembered that those three guys gave her an 80 dollar tip. Each. 240 dollars from three guys. And all she had to do was act all nice and smile. 'guys' she thought as she put her money in her purse and saw a piece of paper that was there. She smiled as she looked at it and zipped her purse. The paper was her reminder of her first audition that she was going to go to for a major film. They were filming in Gotham and wanted an unknown for the lead role. She thought this was it. Her big break.

"Nat?"

"yeah?"

"you wanna ride? I mean with the joker guy on the loose again and all-"

"Tony I'm fine. I live in walking distance remember? My apartment is 5 blocks away"

"Yeah, well I'd feel better knowing that you got home ok. How bout I walk ya?"

"thank you Antonio but I'm fine. Honestly. I can handle myself" she smiled.

"Yea little Natalia knows her jujitsu. Don't mess with her, all of her 100 pounds will kill ya"

"oh shut up Tony. I'll see ya tomorrow night. Night Sonny" she called out to the manager in the far corner. He waved bye. "be careful" Sonny called after.

"Yea I've been tryin to tell her that" Antonio said to him as she went out the door.

As natalia was walking she kept frantically looking all around her. She always kept aware of her surroundings, especially since she worked late late hours. She always kept her cell phone in one hand with 911 pushed in ready to dial if need be. She didn't know why but she just felt that someone was watching her. Her phone than rang. "Antonio" she said to herself and smiled. "hello?"

"hey u get home ok?"

"I've only walked two blocks. Do you think I can fly?"

"Funny. I was just checking if your ok."

"well thank you but I am."

"ok then."

"ok"

"fine"

"yep"

"well, ah.. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"By-"

He hung up. 'rude' she thought and than smiled to herself. You know when guys make it obvious that they like you and they love to annoy you? Same thing with Antonio. Natalia is not going to lie…she flirts back. She finds him very attractive. Tall dark hair and sexy. But she just never would mix work with outside life. It may seem silly but that's just how she was. And it sucked cuz they both obviously like each other, but what if it didn't work out? Theyd still have to work together. Se finds flirting with him harmless and that will just have to do for now. She didn't have time for a boyfriend or dating. All she could think about was her big audition.

'What the hell?' she thought as she was interrupted with her thoughts with what seemed to be the sound of some people arguing. She wanted to know what was going on so she followed where the sound was coming from. She walked around the corner to the back of an alley and saw four men. Two of them where holding one man who seemed to look frightened. The last man she saw had on what seemed to be a long coat and was standing in front of the frightened man toying with a pocket knife. She couldn't really see what any of them looked like because of how dark it was.

"Boss, I-I said I didn't do it" said the frightened man.

"Well, uh Joey. That's just funny. Because that is not what my sources are _t_elling me" said the man in front of the guy whose name appeared to be Joey.

Right away when she heard that voice, she knew she should run. But she couldn't. It was like her feet had froze. "the Joker" she whispered and put her trembling hand over her mouth. She continued to listen.

"B-boss I-I didn't"

"I don't like liars Joey. Not. One. Bit." the Joker said as he put his knife to Joey's neck and drew some blood.

"OK OK PLEASE STOP" Joey screamed.

"Wh_a_t was tha_t_?" asked the Joker.

"I did it I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I didn't know that he was a cop! I didn't know!" Joey cried.

"Aw. He says he didn't know. That is a shame Joey. I go_t_ caught unpl_a_nned because you didn't know. You're lucky I escaped"

"I-I am Boss?" Joey replied nervously.

"Uh yes you are Joey. Lucky so I can do th_ii_s" the Joker pulled out a gun and shout Joey in the head.

"Take care of that" the Joker said to the two men holding Joey's dead body.

Natalia was horror-struck. She didn't know what to do. She just saw the Joker shoot one of his men. She was slowly backing up, when she stepped on a broken beer bottle. 'Shit' she said to herself as she saw the Joker's head look in her direction. His head was tilted as he tried to figure out where the noise was. Without thinking she turned and started to run, which was difficult because she was terribly shaking and it didn't help that she had heels on. She didn't care about anything at that moment she just wanted to get out of there. The Joker heard her heels clicking while she ran and darted in her direction. He was too fast. She didn't even hear him come up behind her and grab her arm. She froze as she felt his strong grip holding her back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have _uh _her_e" _the Joker said as he grabbed her other arm to turn her around. Her head was down and she was biting her lip. She was completely scared. She knew she was going to die, but she just couldn't bring herself to cry. She just waited, hoping that he would make it fast.

"Look at me" the Joker said. She looked up at him right away, her eyes completely blank.

"Good girl. I'm impressed. Us_u_ally when I say that I have to uh repeat myself. But no, no, no…you're well-trained aren'_t_ you."

"I-I-"

"Shh shh shh" he said as he placed his gloved finger over her trembling lips. She noticed that he still had the knife in his other hand.

"You are b_e_autiful. What is your name?"

"Natalia" she said softly.

"Pretty name. Pretty, pretty. And o_h. _Look's like you're a waitress. Romano's" he said as he traced the name on the corner of her little white t-shirt that was her uniform. Her eyes were watching his gloved finger as he did this. Her body shivered and she looked back up at him only to meet his eyes.

"You uh like tha_t_?" he asked with a little smirk. She blushed. Of course she didn't like that she told herself. Her life was now in the hands of a cold blooded murderer. She shifted a little to try to get the feel off him off her when the Joker noticed something in her hand that he apparently had missed.

"And what is that?" he asked nodding to her hand holding her cell phone.

"Um..it's my-my cell phone."

"Why are you holding your cell phone?" he asked as he took it from her hand. She didn't even care. If he wanted it he could have it she thought. He looked at the screen and saw the numbers 911 punched in. Before she could even register what had happened he slammed her against the wall behind her, pressing all of his weight on her. His knife was now to her neck. She could feel the cold blade pressing sharply in her skin. She looked into his dark eyes and saw anger. Pure, irrepressible anger. 'This is it' she thought.

"Pretty little Natalia jus_t_ couldn't mind her own business" the Joker said, his voice a little deeper with anger.

"So I'm guessing you saw what happened to Joey. Yep. Well_uh_ it didn't end so nicely. Trying to be a good little citizen hmm? You spot the big bad me and righ_t_ away you just have to report it. Even though I have never done nothing to _you"_ the Joker was barely inches apart from her face. "Ye_t" _he then added. She could feel the heat from his breath on her neck. The Joker noticed her expression change.

"What? I-I was not going to call the police on you" she said defensively.

"Then I must be seeing things. Yep, I guess that's it." he looked deep into her eyes.

"Look, I just got done work and I was on my way home. I walk. By myself. So, I keep my phone in my hand with 911 punched in in case some guy ever tries to rape me or hurt me. That way all I gotta do is just push call. But tonight-" she paused and noticed that was actually listening. "Tonight I heard yelling. I know, I should have minded my own business but I just couldn't help it. I-I don't know what came over me. But I wasn't going to tell on you. I was just going to pretend I never saw a thing. I have some family members in the mob so I know about loyalty and stuff an-"

The Joker put his hand over her mouth. 'Crap, I must have been rambling' she thought. The Joker just stared at her for what seemed like a long time. He finally removed the knife from her neck, but didn't move from her.

"I uh bel_ie_ve you. I'm a pretty good judge of character you could say. And it looks like you're telling the tr_u_th"

"I am. But why do you believe me?" 'Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that' she thought.

The Joker just looked her up and down. It looked like he was about to say something, but instead licked his scars.

"We_ll_, for one look at you. You're gorgeous. I bet you _are _scared that someone would try to get a piece of th_i_s" he said as one of his hands traveled down her back to her ass and grabbed it. She so wanted to slap his hand away but she figured if she wanted to live she better not.

"What I wanna know is why you didn't press call when I grabbed you. You could easily _have._" he suggested.

"I- I figured that you had heard me and that was you who grabbed me and well, you're the Joker and-" she was interrupted by his outburst of laughter. She looked at him confused and then he finally said something.

"You know Natalia, you are a smart girl. I like that" he said as his lips were almost touching hers. "So, I think that I'm gonna keep y_ou_" he said as he hit her head hard with something she couldn't tell and fell unconscious into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Natalia noticed when she woke up was her pounding headache. As she came to her eyes started to adjust back to normal and that's when she started freaking out. 'where the hell am I?' she thought as she looked at her surroundings. She had to calm herself down from breathing too fast after remembering what happened. She noticed that she was in a pretty nice sized bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that there was no window. The room was dingy, and the only light there was, was a little lamp on a desk in the corner of the room. She looked past the desk and saw a closet which was closed, and next to that was the open door to a bathroom. She looked at the ugly dark green colored walls with peeling paint and scratches everywhere. Then she noticed the bed she was in. it was a queen size bed with a dark purple comforter. She rolled her eyes at that. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly went under the covers. She knew that she was going to have to face him sooner or later but right now maybe he'd leave her alone.

As the door opened she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. She heard the door shut again and a lock being turned. Footsteps were coming towards the bed.

"Are you aw_a_ke yet?" the Joker softly spoke as he leaned closer to the bed. He saw that her eyes were closed. He smirked to himself as he placed two aspirin and a bottle of water on the night stand. He took off his gloves and placed them on the night stand as well. He took his purple coat off and placed it over the desk chair, then rolled up his sleeves. He sat on the edge of the bed near her and he noticed she tensed up. He then placed his hand on the cover and pulled it away from her. She heard him humming to himself as she felt his bare hand on her lower back. His hand went under her shirt and he was about to undo her bra when she popped up with a disgusted look on her face. He started to giggle uncontrollably as he saw her expression.

"I ha aha kn_e_w you weren't uh sleeping" he managed to speak.

She didn't even know what to say to him. She was just waiting for him to kill her. Or torture her. Or something.

She noticed the asprin and water and was about to ask what that was for when he grabbed them and handed them to her.

"Here. I hit your head pretty hard. Better take these" he said as she hesitantly took the aspirin and put it in her mouth one by one and then the water. When she swallowed the pills she then thought that maybe they were poison or something, but she really didn't care at the moment because her head hurt and the Joker was sitting next to her.

"Wh-why did you take me? What do you want with me?" she calmly asked. She figured that it wasn't worth begging or crying.

"What do I w_a_nt with you? Well little Natalia you're my new little toy. I figured what can be better then a beautiful little girl like you. Sure beats uh going to KB toys don't you th_i_nk" he replied. She didn't know what he was talking about. 'Toy? What the hell. Is he gonna torture me to death or something?' she thought.

"Um..If you don't mind me asking. What exactly do you mean by toy?" she figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well_uh_ you are **my** toy" he said like it was so obvious. "That means that only _I _can play with you whenever _I_ want. _I_ dress you, _I_ feed you, _I _am your only source of survival now. So you uh better obey me. Or-" he took out his pocket knife and traced her little neck. "I can't even begin to tell you what kind of things I will do to that pretty little body of yo_u_rs." he said in a deeper voice that sent chills down her spine. "You see Natalia, I'm a man of my word. You listen to me and I will be easy on you. If you don't…well I won't hesitate to end your life. Or Your mom's, dad's or even your brother's. Yes, I did a little research and know where they live. I really would hate to have to kill you. It would be such a wast_e_-" he said as he delicately traced the knife down her shirt over her breasts. 'What? Did he just say play with me? What does he mean by that?' she thought. She looked at him as her vision began to blur. She felt tears coming on but used all her strength left to stop from crying.

"Why-why me? I mean, why don't you just kill me?" she asked

"Natalia Natalia Natalia. Don't you see.." he began. "That killing you would be a waste. I mean, I probably _would_ have but then well I thought about it. And there's just so much you could uh…be useful for" he moved closer to her and she tried to back up but he grabbed her wrist. "ahh what did I say?" he asked as be put pressure on her wrist and she began to feel like he was gonna snap it off.

"I-I'm yours!" she cried out in pain.

"What was that? I don't think I h_e_ard you"

"I said I'm yours" she said more louder. He dropped her wrist and she rubbed it with her other hand. He pulled her closer to him until their lips were almost touching. "Yes you are" he said as he pushed his lips against hers and began to roughly kiss her. His hands were tangling in her long hair as his tongue entered her mouth. She let him, figuring it wouldn't do no good to put up a fight. He began to lower her on the bed as his body was pressing into her delicate little one. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh. His other hand began to grab her breast through her shirt and she could feel herself getting wet. She was mad at her body for doing this and was hoping that he wouldn't find out. Then all of a sudden he just stopped. She was breathing heavy, hair tangled just staring up at him with her little eyes. He loved the sight of that.

"Well time for bed" he said as he stood up and took off his green vest and button down shirt. He went into the bathroom and she saw that he was washing his face. When he was done he came back out of the bathroom and she saw his bare face. She was shocked at how much younger he looked. But the first thing that you notice is those scars. She wanted to know how he had got them…but she heard that he always made up different stories. She noticed his sorta curly green-dyed dirty blond hair. A strand was hanging over his forhead. His eyes were not as threatening as when they were surrounded with black makeup, but they were still cold. She couldn't believe she was saying this but he actually was an attractive man. Except for being a psychopathic cold-blooded murderer. She didn't realize how long she was staring at his face until he said something.

"You uh like what you see? I know I do" he said while eyeing her as well. She quickly shook her head and he laughed as he took off his pants and threw them with the rest of his clothes. She noticed he had on plain green boxers.

"Well, make yourself comfor_t_able" he said to her as he noticed her just sitting there.

"What? No. I mean, can I keep my clothed on?" she asked.

"Uh. No." he said as he stared at her waiting for her to take them off. She shifted uncomfortably and scratched her head, hoping he would just forget it and go to bed. Like he was reading her mind he just sighed and climbed on the bed over to her.

"I gotta do everything mys_e_lf" he said as he pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. She felt so vulnerable already, and just wish that he'd hurry up.

"My my my. You do have n_i_ce tits. Very nice." he said to her but she wasn't even listening. He then began to pull off her black skirt.

"Very nice…uh lingerie" he said as he eyed her lacey black bra with matching thong. She just jumped back under the covers and he laughed. He went over to shut the light and climbed back into bed and pulled her close to him under the covers. He kissed her again.

"Goodnight my little Natalia. Sleep well" he said with his eyes closed. She was so tired she fell asleep right away.

When Natalia woke up she noticed that she was alone. She wished she knew what time it was but she couldn't even tell since she was in a windowless room. She got out of bed and stretched, noticing that her clothes were gone. 'oh he did not' she thought to herself as she threw off the comforter and began searching around the room. She looked everywhere and found nothing. She even tried to break open the locked closet but that got her nowhere. She sighed giving up and just sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. 'well this is just great. He kidnaps me for whatever reasons and he just has to take away my clothes. At least I have these' she thought as she looked at her bra and thong. 'I just don't know what to do. I mean, what does he want from me? Is he gonna rape me? That's just great. My first time is going to be with a psychopath. Maybe I should just do what he wants so he won't kill me.' she was thinking until a thought popped into her head. 'that's it! He will never expect me to be so.. obedient. I won't anger him and will certainly keep me alive longer. I mean, I would make it much easier on myself if I just did what he wanted. It's worth a shot. Ha, now's a good time for me to perfect my acting' she thought. As she was thinking this she heard footsteps. 'uhh..what do I do?' she panicked as she laid back down on the bed leaning her head on her elbow. She thought that looked seductive enough. As she heard the doorknob turning she said to herself "And…action."

"I see you're uh up already" the Joker said to her as she smiled at him and licked her lips. She noticed he had a bag in his hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you went" she replied as she slowly crawled closer to him.

"Well, yanno I'm a busy man. People to kill, places to blow u_p"_ he said as he handed her the bag. She curiously took it from him and opened it.

"you're giving me food?" she asked as she took out the bottle of orange juice and bagel with cream cheese.

"I'm not gonna let my little Natalia starve. No no no. Do you think I'm that mean?" he said.

She placed the food down next to her and put on the biggest smile she could. "No, of course not! Thank you. For the food." she said as she crawled even closer to him and climbed on his lap. The Joker just stared at her taken aback. 'what the hell?' he thought. He had never expected that. She began to rub his shoulders and looked up at him. She noticed how shocked he was.

"You like this?" she whispered in his ear, her hot breath almost making him shiver.

"Uh, I-" before he could say anything she kissed him. It wasn't a long slow romantic kiss, but it wasn't quick either. When she was done she slowly opened her eyes and he did the same. She gave him a sexy smile. 'What is she doing. No girl would ever be so calm around me. Let alone willingly kiss me. She's not even scared. Something is not right.' he thought as put her arms under his coat and began to push it off when his hand stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with her little sad puppy dog face. Her eyes looked so sad and confused.

"Eat your breakfast." he said as he got up off the bed. He noticed she did what she was told right away. When he left her she had a big smile on her face. 'Is she up to something? It has to be that. Or maybe she gets off by being kidnapped' he smirked to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when one of his henchmen spoke.

"Boss. Everythings ready."

"Ok. Then wh_a_t are you waiting for?" the Joker said as the guy rushed into the van.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia slowly woke up after hearing a bunch of noises. 'I wonder how long I was sleeping' she thought as she heard footsteps coming to the bedroom door. She quickly sat up as she heard the door open.

"Here put this on" the Joker said to her as she slowly got up from the bed. He threw a little black dress at her. 'what the- wow this is a skanky little dress. I bet my ass will be showing' she thought as she stood up and began to put it on. She just kept smiling at him the whole time. She noticed that he still looked confused.

"_Oh and h__e_re" he handed her clear stilettos. 'Great. Stripper shoes' she thought as she put them on. "Thank you for the clothes" she said to him. "Your w_e_lcome. I told one of my men to get a nice dress and uh, well this _is_ nice." he said as his eyes were glued to her body. 'Uh, typical man to think that a slutty dress would be considered "nice" ' she thought as he grabbed her arm and unlocked the door. He led her down what looked like a shabby apartment hall and into a nice sized kitchen. He let go of her and she almost lost her balance.

"Cook dinner. I gave everyone the night off so uh just make enough for t_w_o" he said.

"Ok. What do you want me to make?" she asked.

"Uh I don't care anything." he said. He walked out of the kitchen and into some room and she heard the door shut. 'Ok, now what? What does he like.. what food is even in this place?' she thought as she searched the refrigerator. She noticed there was salad, chicken, beer, water, leftover Chinese food, chicken nuggets and cheese. She took out the salad and chicken. She then searched the cabinets for other things she needed for what she would make. She found caser dressing and a box of some noodles. She figured they would do. She took out a pot and boiled water for the noodles and a pan to cook the chicken. She seasoned the chicken, cut it into strips and began to cook it when she found a jar of alfredo sauce. She noticed there were no croutons so she toasted some pieces of bread to substitute.

Finally, after everything was done she was proud with how it looked. She cleaned the table off, placed candles on it, set the table, and lit the candles. She then shut the lights. 'Perfect' she thought. As she was looking in the fridge for the beer, she jumped when she felt a gloved hand on her bare back.

"It smells.. G_o_od" the Joker said as he began to walk over to a spot and sit down.

"I made chicken alfredo and caser salad. I hope you like it. There really wasn't much to choose from" she said as she dished everything out. She gave him more portions than she gave herself, because she would rather be safe then sorry. She wasn't really that hungry anyway. She was about to open her beer when he interrupted her.

"Yo_u_ shouldn't be drinking tha_t_" he said to her as the bottle was against her lips. She smiled and played along.

"And why not?"

"Because your not 21 ye_t"_

"So, I'm not gonna tell. I'm a big girl." she winked at him as she took a sip. "I only have one more year anyway"

He just shook his head disapprovingly at her, smirking the whole time. "I'm gonna have to uh punish you for that later" he said to her. She didn't know what he meant by punish but she played along.

"What if I like it?" she licked some of the alfredo sauce off her lips slowly.

"I'm sure you won't" he said eyeing his food and not her. Little did she know she was making him hard.

After dinner Natalia cleaned up and he went back to that room. She had to sit there and wait for him when she was done. When he came back he took her into a different room instead of the bedroom. When he put the light on she saw it was a bathroom with a tub and shower in it. He shut and locked the door and turned around to her.

"Bath time" he said as he lifted off her dress. He then undid her bra and slid down her thong. He noticed that she shaved. He wanted to fuck her so bad but he controlled the urge. He picked her up and took off her heels and threw them with the clothes. He placed her in the tub and he took off his coat and gloves. While he was rolling up his sleeves he noticed that she was staring at him biting her lip. He then knelt down and turned on the water and adjusted it until it was hot.

It felt so good while he massaged the shampoo and conditioner in her hair. 'He is good with his hands. But uh, who cares. He is touching me. This is so awful. Right?' she thought. He put soap on a washcloth and began to rub her back. He then went to her breasts and rubbed them slowly, and she let out a moan. He went down and rubbed over her tummy and then to her pussy. His eyes widened when she spread her legs for him.

"You don't need a washcloth for that" she said. She smiled knowing how uncomfortable she was making him. He then threw the washcloth in the tub somewhere and began to touch her. She moaned when his finger rubbed her clit. He kept rubbing a little faster inserting his finger from his other hand. "You're so.. t_ii_ght" be said in a husky voice. She ignored him.

"Oohh don't stop. Please. Ohhh yes, fuck me with your fingers." she said as she was about to come. She gripped his arm and her nails dug into him as she let out a scream. After she calmed down and regained her strength, she looked up at him.

"Thank you" she said as she pulled him down for a kiss." his eyes widened in shock as she began to kneel up and try to unzip his pants.

"Let me show you how much I appreciate it" she said in a seductive way, making him go crazy. He really was going crazy. Sure killing people and blowing up things got him off so to speak, but this-this girl apparently wanted him. She wasn't scared. He just wasn't used to it. But he wanted her too. He was still a man.

She took his hard cock in her dainty little hands and was mesmerized. Sure, she never had sex, but she did fool around with some guys. She had never seen one this big. She swore he had to be around 8 inches. She could only imagine how much that would hurt. He saw the worry in her eyes and began to laugh. She looked at him confused.

"So your not scared of m_e _but you scared of my c_o_ck" he said to her.

"No I'm not. I just have never seen one this big." she said

"Oh. For a moment there I though_t_ that y_o_u were a virgin"

She just stared blankly at him and blinked. She had that same worry in her eyes again.

"You mean yo_u_ never.." he asked not believing what he was hearing.

"No. I was saving myself. I wanted to give it up to a guy who loves me for who I am. Not for my body."

"How to_u_ching. You won't have to worry about that anymore. N_o_w suck my dick" he said.

She looked up at him again and forced that smile back on her face. She took him in her mouth immediately and began to suck him like there was no tomorrow. If there was any way to make a man happy, this was sure it. He pulled her hair and tried to force himself deeper in her throat. She had never deep throated before and was sure that this wasn't going to be pretty considering the size of him. He forced his cock deeper into her mouth until the point where she thought she would throw up. He was laughing and he let her stop to get air. He then grabbed onto her hair again and she continued. She played with his balls, licked all over his shaft, licked his balls… he was gonna come any minute. She had never let a guy come in her mouth before, but she figured that she wouldn't have a say so what did it matter. She tried to tell by his body language when he was ready to and before she knew it she felt the warm liquid ooze onto her tongue and in her mouth. She swallowed and tried her best to act like she liked it. It tasted warm and salty. She licked her lips and he got up cleaned his penis off and zipped up his pants. He put on his coat and got his gloves and put them in his pocket and left. 'I can't believe what just happened. He gave me probably the best orgasm I ever had, and that wasn't my acting. I didn't even have to fake it. What is wrong with me? Why am I liking it when he touches me?' she was caught up in her thoughts when the door opened.

He came back in with a towel in his hands and motioned for her to stand up. She did as told and he began to dry her off. When he was done he wrapped the towel around her and led her out the bathroom into the bedroom. He took off his coat again and began to undress. She was sitting on the bed, running her fingers through her wet hair nervously. 'Oh no, its gonna happen tonight. He's so big, I'm gonna rip apart. I can't do this. Come on Natalia, if you want to make him happy in order for you to live, ya gotta.' she told herself as he went in the bathroom to wash his face. 'at least he wont have the make up on' she thought. He came back out, just in his boxers and walked towards the bed. She gave him a weak smile as he sat right next to her and he began to kiss her. He pulled off her towel and threw it on the floor. She pushed her down on the bed and began to lower himself onto her. They were both breathing heavy, and her hands were all over his chest. They traveled down lower and slowly she slid off his boxers. She felt how hard he was again on her bare skin. Her hands were becoming shaky and she knew that she wasn't ready. She didn't have a choice though. He noticed her shaky hands and took them both in one of his and pinned them up above her head.

"Why so Nervous?" he whispered in her ear, breathing heavy.

"I-I'm not." she replied breathlessly.

He started to suck on her breast, biting and licking her nipple. She moaned and was getting even wetter if possible. She was squirming beneath him, she couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Impatient are w_e"_ he said as he fingered her pussy and felt how bad she wanted him. She just bit her lip and nodded and he put the finger he touched her with up to her lips.

"Lick it" he ordered. She sucked his finger clean. She couldn't wait anymore. She had never felt so horny. Ever. Maybe it was all this sexual tension built up in her or something.

"Please, I can't wait any longer. Please fuck me now!" she begged. He just smiled at her pleas. He loved that she wanted him, and was going to savor every moment.

"I will fuck you when I'm re_a_dy" he replied in a deeper more threatening voice. He didn't even know if he could last any longer though either.

He kissed her roughly, grabbing her ass with one hand and the other was grabbing her breast. Out of nowhere he bit down on her lip so hard she screamed in agony. She could taste the blood as he licked her lip, kissing all the way down to her neck. He was caressing her with his tongue until she feels him bite down on her neck so hard, she could feel that she was bleeding. She dug into his back so hard with her nails that she drew some blood on him as well. He was licking where he bit and looked down at her and smiled.

"You like th_a_t?" he asked placing more kisses on her neck.

"Ooh yes." she lied. It didn't hurt that bad, but it did hurt.

He was sucking on her nipple again and he bit down hard. She screamed in pleasure. That felt so good. She couldn't believe she was getting pleasure from him.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have her. He was about to enter her when he saw that same worry re-appear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"I-I'm just scared. It's gonna hurt." she said.

"Well it's gonna happen so you better uh get used to it"

She bit down on her lip and winced from the pain. He laughed and was about to enter her again when he heard her say something.

"Wh_a_t?" he asked becoming impatient.

"It's just.. Could you go slow? Please?"

He looked like he was thinking about it until he out of nowhere thrusts into her. She screamed and he kissed her to try to keep her from doing so. Her nails were digging all over him, she couldn't take it.

"A_h_.. Your soo tigh_t_." he whispered while he continued to pound her. Her walls had adjusted to his length and it had started to feel good. He noticed that she was starting to enjoy it when her screams from pain turned into screams of pleasure. She moaned and begged for more. She was about to come. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowed down.

"Don't stop" she begged irritated.

"You will come when _I _say you can come" he answered.

"Please.." she pleaded.

"Beg for me to make you come. How much do yo_u_ want me to make you co_me_?" he asked teasing her clit with his finger.

"Ooh please. Fuck me hard and make me come. I want you to make me come. So… Bad"

He began to quicken the pace and he kept rubbing her clit with a faster pace as well. She was on the edge, she could feel it. Her legs tightened around his waist and he could feel her walls tighten around his cock. He felt her shake underneath him and then she was panting for breath. He couldn't last any longer. He came hard inside her, and she felt the warm liquid release into her. He laid on top of her, trying to catch his breath and then he pulled out and rolled over on the other side of the bed. They both just lay there. She could feel his come dripping down her thighs and she even saw some blood. She was about to ask him for a towel or something when she saw him get up and go into the bathroom to clean himself off. He returned with a towel for her and threw it at her. She took it and cleaned herself as he went to bed.

She couldn't sleep. She just lay there, thinking. Thinking of why things turn out the way they do. Why did she have to be so unfortunate? Why was she liking the sex that they just had? Why did she want more.. More of him? She didn't know what to think. She was scared of him. Terrified. But then why was she also so turned on by him? 'I think I'm losing it' she thought. 'I don't even think that I need to be acting anymore. This is so wrong. What is wrong with me?" she thought as she noticed that he wasn't sleeping either.

"Why are yo_u_ uh.. not scared of m_e_?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

"Because. I'm not. I'm yours now, all yours and I will do whatever you want me to. Isn't that what you want?" she asked as she leaned over and began to rub his chest.

"Well, yea. But why a_re_ you so calm and.. Submissive?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed it when we first uh.. met. I asked you to look at me and you d_id._ No one ever does that the first time I ask. And you could have called 911 but.. You didn't. I wanna know wh_y_?"

"Well, I figured that when you asked me to look at you, I better look at you. I mean, you could kill me at any moment. You could have killed me then if maybe I didn't look at you. Who knows? You're the Joker, who knows why you do half the things you do. And yes I could have, but I didn't. Like I said, I have some family in the mob and I know what happens to people who rat on you. For all I know you could find out it was me and come find me or whatever." she paused to look at him and noticed he was looking at her. She turned away again.

"And yes, I am scared of you. Frightened actually. But, I guess you can't tell because I'm acting like I'm not. I'm an actress, and I guess I'm pretty good if I fooled you." she went on.

"Well_uh_.. it didn't seem like acting the way you were scr_ea_ming for me to make you come" he pointed out.

She blushed. "Well.. That.. I wasn't acting. I did like it. A lot. I don't know why. I'm so scared of you, yet I'm so turned on by you." he smirked when she said that. There was an awkward pause until he finally said something.

"So. An a_ct_ress?"

"Yea. I love to act. It's what I want to do with my life. Well, was anyway." she frowned when she remembered her audition that she would not be attending. There was another awkward pause.

"Why did you choose to stay a virgin? I mean yo_u_ could have any guy you uh wan_t_" he said.

"Because I wanted to give myself to someone who really cared. Most of the guys I've dated always told me how sexy I was, always tried to grab me, sweet talk me into bed. I wasn't gonna just give in to them."

"You gave into m_e_"

"Did I have a choice?"

"No"

"Exactly. So I figured that I might as well enjoy it."

He started laughing and she looked over at him, wanting to know what was so funny.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yo_u_" he said to her.

"what about me?" she asked

"It's the reason I decided I wan_t_ed to keep you… why I li_ke_ you so much. You see, most people don't think the way you do. I can't even find anyone who do_es_. I get people begging me for their lives and they know that they are not going to get anywhere. They should just give up, and give in. Like you. You are smart enough to know that you have to do what I wan_t_."

She thought about what he said until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As she was getting dressed the next day, all Natalia kept thinking about was what the Joker had said to her last night. 'Why does he like _me_ so much? I'm only doing what he wants because I am scared to death for my life. Well, I guess I don't have to act around him anymore now that he knows I'm afraid.'

She was applying her make-up that the Joker had left for her. He instructed her to make herself look as slutty as possible. She didn't even have time to ask why because he left right after that.

'Well, I do look like a slut. That's for sure.' she said as she looked at herself. She had on a tight black lacey tank that showed her belly, and a very short tight black leather skirt. She had on no bra or underwear. She had on this really high black platforms. She wondered how she would be able to walk in them since they felt so heavy and high. She put on a bunch of black eyeliner and mascara and shadow. She was just applying her blood red color lipstick when the Joker entered the room.

"M_y_ you really _do_ look like a slut" he said to her as she just stood there, waiting.

"Well, that's what you told me to look like.."

"And you did a v_err_y nice job" he said as he came closer to her as he backed her against the wall. She wanted to look away but thought it better not to. His gloved hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. One of his hands slid down her ass and grabbed it making her bite her lip. It wasn't that hard for him to get his hand under her skirt because there wasn't much of a skirt there.

"No panties? Tsk tsk tsk. You're a naughty girl" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her back. She was getting so turned on. She still doesn't know why she could be so frightened by him and yet get so wet by him.

"Well, I-You didn't give me any-"

"Shh shh" he put his gloved finger on her lips. She could smell the leather and sweat from it. His face came closer to hers, their lips almost touching. She closed her eyes, thinking he was about to kiss her until he very abruptly pulled away and fixed his coat.

"We_ll _time to do some b_usi_ness" he said as he motioned for her to come to him. He grabbed her arm tightly and led her out of the room and down the stairwell. She really wanted to know where he was going to take her-dressed like that especially. She just kept her mouth shut.

They were out of the apartment and it was quite dark out. She had a hard time of walking because of those high platforms but the Joker just kept dragging her along. They finally reached an old looking black van. About five of his men were waiting near it. One of them opened the van door when they saw the Joker and Natalia approaching. The Joker pushed her in and hurried in behind her. All of his men followed and the car sped away without warning. Natalia slid and landed in the Joker's lap. He just looked down at her with a little smirk and she blushed. She noticed one of his men was looking at her legs. She watched as his eyes traveled up to her breast. 'Ugh, guys.' she thought as she rolled her eyes. The Joker was wondering why she did that and followed her eyes until he saw she was looking at one of his men. He saw the man's eyes glued to her body. His hand clenched into a fist and anger filled up in him. He was going to take care of this matter later.

"So, I guess you're wondering where your uh going" he said to Natalia turning around so that he was blocking the guy's view. She nodded her head.

"You're going to be performing for me tonight" he said as he motioned his hands in the air. She really wanted to know what he meant by 'performing'. she was dressed like a whore, what could she possibly perform? A strip tease? She shuddered at the thought of stripping in front of the Joker and a bunch of his men.

"Now I uh didn't write a script for you or anything, but since your s_uch_ a good actress I think you could improvise." Now she was confused.

"You see, my men here need someone to distract a certain group of other men. And, well…this-this is a distraction" he say taking her face in his hands. "They need to-" he continued "wire the place that these men are in. And well, it will be much faster and easier using you." he said as the van came to a stop. The men got out and it was just them two.

"Well, showtime!" he said enthusiastically as he dragged her out of the van. She almost fell but didn't since the Joker's grip was so tight on her. She could see the red marks on her wrists. She quickly looked around. It was pitch black and they were parked near a huge wire fence in the dark. They were near a shabby warehouse that looked to be abandoned, but there was a light on inside the floor level. The Joker's men she noticed were loading their guns and getting out explosives from the van.

The Joker let go of her arms and she almost fell, but leaned on him for balance. He pulled her up. He grabbed her chin in between his large hands and squeezed it tight, forcing her to look up at him.

"Now if anything goes wrong, which I doubt it will, I will torture you to the point where you will be begging me to kill you." she just nodded looking into his heartless eyes. He let her go and motioned for her to go into the warehouse. "Break a leg!" he said to her. "Ya know, this is a role to _die_ for" he said as he cackled to himself. He smacked her ass as she was walking around to the front.

"Johnny, come here" he called out to one of his men. It just happened to be the one staring at Natalia. Johnny felt sweat forming on his forehead and his heart began to beat fast. He walked towards the Joker and was left alone with him as the other men all broke into the back of the warehouse.

"Yes boss?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. So, I saw you checking out that girl that I took. What do you think of her?"

"I-uh I dunno boss. She's ok I guess."

"Ok? You think she looks just 'ok'"

"Well no. I mean, she's really hot boss" the guy felt more at ease, realizing the Joker's tone didn't sound threatening.

"So. You think she's hot? I bet you would like to do a lot of things to her huh?" the Joker asked nudging Johnny's shoulder. Johnny smiled and laughed a little.

"Hell yeah! Me and the other guys were all talking about what a nice body she has. Especially her tits. I would love to fuc-" before he could even finish his sentence the joker shot him. 'I'm gonna have to have a talk with these men of mine. No one touches or looks at my sexy toy' he thought to himself.

Natalia was now at the front door to the warehouse. She wasn't nervous about the acting part. She could act out basically anything, even without a script. She just didn't want anything to go wrong. She knocked on the door. She heard a bunch of mumbling and footsteps came to the door. A face of an Italian-looking man peered through the window and she gave a sexy smile and winked. He didn't hesitate once to open it.

"Roberto, whos dat?" a raspy roice said with a thick Italian accent to it.

Roberto appeared back in the room with Natalia walking by his side. There was about 9 Italian-looking men all sitting around a large table. Natalia knew this was a mob. She knew when Roberto answered the door. All their eyes were on Natalia as she seductively flipped her hair and bit her lip.

"Well, well, well…Christmas ain't till another two months" one of the men said. They all laughed.

"Boys, Boys" the same raspy voiced man began. "Looks can be deceiving" he said as he eyed her hungrily. "Pat her down" he ordered Roberto who gladly did so. All of the other men envied him at the moment. Natalia smiled as he looked for any weapons. He spent extra time around her breast and grabbed one when Natalia pushed him away slightly.

"Bad Boy" she said. "How would you like it if touched you like that?" he touched his cock which was now pretty hard and all of the other men were getting hard as well. She noticed the raspy voiced man had gotten up and was walking toward them.

"Well let me introduce myself. I'm Tony Ronaldi." he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. "And you are?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be" she whispered into his ear. She saw he was getting nervous.

"I-uh do ya have a name?"

She thought of a fake name off the bat. "Alexa Delfino" she said.

"Well Alexa, what brings you here? Not that any of us mind." all of the men smiled and shook their heads.

"Well I was sent to do whatever you boys wanted me to. That's all I know. I don't know who sent me" she said.

Ronaldi studied her face and knew she was telling the truth. He motioned for one of his guys to come to him and he whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and went over to the corner of the room and brought back some glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"Have a drink" Ronaldi said to her as he motioned for her to follow him.

"No thank you but I'm fine" she said as sweetly and politely as possible.

"I insist" he said as more of a command so she gave up and just took a glass. She took a little sip.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, your Italian aren't ya?" Ronaldi asked her as he lit a cigar.

"Yes." she blushed.

"I figured. Your features are beautiful. Dark eyes, dark hair, olive skin. Nice body…" he trailed off as he touched her arm. All of the men were lustfully staring at her.

The Joker was watching everything through an outside window in the back. He didn't like one bit that he had to let his Natalia be a distraction to a bunch of horny men. But he figured it didn't matter they wouldn't live long enough to do anything to her anyway. At that same moment a noise was heard from the basement. The Joker was really pissed off. This would all not work because one of his damn henchmen had to be so careless. He was shocked as he kept watching what happened.

"Boss did ya hear that?" one of the men sitting at the table asked.

Ronaldi was about to tell someone to go see what that was when all of the sudden Nataia stood up on a chair and then on the table. She heard the noise too and thought of a way to distract them.

"So, what do you boys want me to do? Does it involve this?" she asked as she pulled her shirt off and threw it on one of the men at the table. They were all speechless. Every man in the room wanted to have their way with her right then and there. She began to touch her breasts.

"You like them?" she asked seductively as she turned around the table. She was really hoping that the Joker's men would hurry up. She didn't really mind acting like _this_ but she wasn't going to have sex with any of them.

Just as one of the men was about to grab her breast the Joker barges in and lets out an echo-y laugh. Natalia was shocked and right away put her hands over her breasts trying to cover them. 'Ha, it's not like he hasn't seen them anyway' she smiled to herself. All eyes were on the angry looking Joker.

"Helloo Ronadli" the Joker said as he slowly walked closer to him.

"What do you want clown?"

"My, that hurts. You know wha_t _I want_. _So, have you made up your min_d_."

"Look, like I said before I'm workin with Bertolli on this."

"Well, that's such a sham_e_?"

"Why are you here? I told you no in the first place."

"Because" the Joker said as he stepped even closer to Ronald "I said I'd b_e_ back."

"Like I said, I've made up my mind. You can leave now."

"Someone doesn't have any manner_s_"

"I'm not gonna deal with any shit from you. Tommy, get rid of this clown."

"Tommy I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Joker said.

Tommy stopped for a moment and looked at Ronaldi. Ronaldi just nodded as if to say go on. Tommy continued to walk up behind the Joker with his gun pointed at his back. As Tommy was about to grab the Joker's arm, the Joker swiftly turns around and stabs him in his hand. He retrieves Tommy's gun and shoots Tommy in the head. All of the men and Natalia just looked at him horrified. The Joker looked at his watch and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Look at the time!" he says in a fake surprise. "I got to get going. Oooh what do we have here?" he says as he walks over to Natalia and grabs her off the table into his arms.

She was trying to struggle to make it look like he really was capturing her. One of the men got up from the table.

"Put her down you piece of shit" he said to the Joker.

"Like I said, got to be going. Thanks for your little uh party favor." he says as he grabs Natalia's ass. "And as for not acc_e_pting my offer… well, your los_s_" he said as he kicked open the door and ran to the van with Natalia in his arms.

She noticed all of the Joker's henchmen were back in the van and waiting. He pushed her in and he got in and the van sped away. They drove about two streets away. The Joker then took out a detonator and pushed a red button. They all watched the warehouse that they had just came from blow to pieces. The Joker was giggling the whole time, clapping his hands together. Natalia was just horrified. 'He blows up a mob just because they didn't want to work with him. He is insane.' she thought as she stared at the high flames.


	5. Chapter 5

As the van was driving back to the Joker's hideout there was an uncomfortable silence. Natalia had noticed that there were only three of his men. She wondered what happened to the other two. She was still in shock from the explosion so she didn't really realize that she was topless. Until now.

She quickly put her arms over her breast. She looked at the Joker who had his eyes closed and was humming while smiling. She wanted to ask him for something to cover herself up but she was scared. She then removed one arm and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He opened one eye and looked at her quizzically.

"What?" he asked.

"Um… I left my shirt there" she quietly said as she looked down.

"Uh that's nice" he said as he closed his eyes again and went back to humming. While doing so he was thinking and he realized that he didn't want what was left of his men to be temped to look at her. After all, he didn't talk to them yet. 'shit' he thought as he motioned her to come to him. As she crawled over to him he took off his purple coat and put it on her.

"Thank you" she said to him as she looked into his eyes.

"Well go-uh-he_a_d, than_k_ me" he said to her.

She didn't know what he wanted her to do so she just crawled onto his lap and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that a_ll_?" he asked with a fake disappointment, trying to hide a smirk. She rolled her eyes and kissed him on his lips. His hands grabbed her head and kept her there and her hands grabbed onto his neck. He forced his tongue to enter and he violently kissed her until the van came to a stop.

He pulled away and Natalia fell backwards trying to catch her breath. He got out of the van and leaned in to grab Natalia. He carried her up the stairs of the apartment. He unlocked his door while holding her in one arm and kicked it open. He threw Natalia on the bed and went back over to lock the door.

He then started to quickly take off his vest and undo his buttons of his shirt. He threw them on his desk chair and walked over to the bed eying Natalia like a starving man eying a cheeseburger. Her eyes were wide and she noticed that the way she was laying he could see up her skirt. She blushed and turned her head.

The Joker undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He quickly took them off and threw them somewhere. He was so hard and wanted her bad. He climbed onto the bed and onto her and took off his coat on her. He threw that as well and next came her skirt. He roughly kissed her and grabbed her tits and with his other hand began to play with her wet pussy.

Natalia still didn't know why she was always turned on when he touched her like that. Maybe it was because sex was new to her and it was a great feeling. Who knew. She just knew that she wanted him to hurry up and fuck her. She could feel how hard his cock was against her bare skin and it made her ache for it.

He could see the look of want in her eyes and he didn't feel like teasing her. He wanted her bad and couldn't wait as well. He shoved his stiff cock right into her and she held onto him for dear life waiting for the small pain to subside. It wasn't long before she was moaning and about to cum.

She let out a load moan and he knew that she was cumming.

"Oo-ooh y- yess" she cried as she came.

He didn't think that he could last any longer. He was pounding her so hard the bed was shaking. He couldn't hold it any longer. He came inside her filling her with his warm cum. He collapsed on top of her. He rolled over, their sweaty bodies worn out. Her hair was all messed up and she had his make up smudges all over her.

They lay there for a couple of minutes in silence until the Joker says something.

"You were really sexy tonigh_t_."

"Thank you. It felt better than the first ti-"

"No, that's no_t_ what I'm talking about. Your little perf_or_mance was enjoyable. And that uh little distraction was clever"

"Um, thank you"

"It really turne_d_ me on. I actually thought you w_ere _a slut. Are you sure you never did that before?"

"No. I guess I just really get into my role."

"I'_ll_ say" he said as he climbed back on top of her and began to kiss her again. It was gentle at first, placing little kisses all over her neck. Then he became more forceful. She submitted, trying to attain his hungry speed. Both of their bodies were like a drug. They couldn't get enough of each other.

He ceased for a moment, leaning over her staring into her eyes. They were both panting, gasping for breath. As she gazed into his eyes she saw no emotion. They were as cold as ice, with a look of pure lust. She didn't know why but that made her get wet. That look turned her on.

She could feel him hard again against her slippery entrance. She was going wild. She wanted him to fuck her again. She couldn't take it.

"Fuck me" she breathed into his ear grabbing him closer to her with her little hands. He smiled and lightly kissed her again making her squirm in anticipation. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her breast, to her stomach. He stopped when his face was right in front of her wet, wanting pussy.

He spread her legs and brought his face to her cunt. He slowly licked around her clit and her legs instinctively spread wider making her body feel like Jell-O. His hot wet tongue felt so good, and he knew just how to make her melt.

She pushed his head down further with one hand and was playing with her breast with the other. His dark eyes were watching her as he worked his tongue on her clit. She was moaning like crazy. He thrust his finger inside of her and began to fuck her with it while continuing to lick her.

She knew it was only a matter of time until she would cum. He could tell, and he began to slow down and smirked at the look that she gave him.

"D-don't stop. Pleasee. Faster" she panted. He rubbed his wet fingers covered from her juices over her clit slowly and brought his face back down to her pussy, looking her in the eye the whole time.

He began to work his tongue and fingers again and before long he saw her shake and her legs tightened around his head.

She lay there sweaty, still slightly shaking. He climbed back on top of her and began to gently lick her earlobe. She put her hands on his face and brought their lips together. She passionately kissed him and she violently rolled out from under him to lay on top of him, all while not breaking their kiss.

His eyes widened as she took control, and it especially turned him on knowing that she wanted him like this. She finally broke the kiss and looked down into his dark, mysterious eyes.

"Thank you for that incredible orgasm. That was probably the best I've ever had" she looked at him with her mesmerized eyes. She began to vigorously kiss him again, and her hands traveled down his slightly lean, muscular chest. She grabbed his rock-hard cock and began to stroke it with her delicate hand, her other holding onto his chest.

She broke their kiss again and looked adorably up into his sexy, threatening eyes. She then slid down and took his long hard manhood in her tiny hands and began to suck him. She was looking up at him while doing so, making her look so sweet and yet so seductive. She licked the tip of his cock and saw him quiver in delight.

She slowly licked his shaft and took all of him in her small mouth. She could handle him much better than the first time because he wasn't shoving her head into his dick or pulling her hair. His hand was resting on her head and it was moving in pace along with her.

Her hands were now resting on his hips. He knew he wasn't far from cumming again. He could just feel it. She leaned up and began to quickly stroke his slippery cock.

"Cum for me. Shoot your hot sticky load down my throat. I wanna taste your cum inside of me" she eagerly begged.

That was all it took. She positioned her mouth near his cock and greedily swallowed every drop of his cum. She still really didn't care too much for the taste, but figured that she would get used to it. Like she got used to beer and began to like that.

She smiled as she climbed back up to him and lay next to him, watching him regain his strength.

"Wha_t_ brought that on? Not that I min_d_ed" he said to her as he turned to his side.

She turned to face him as well, leaning on her elbow.

"It was to thank you for the best orgasm I ever had" she replied.

"I don't get you. The only time your really rel_a_x with me is when well… _this_" he said. "You turn into an animal. Like an addict shooting u_p_"

She looked away and thought about what he said. She didn't get herself either. She didn't know why she found him so attractive and why she wanted him so bad. She was scared to death of him.

She was starting to think that maybe that's what turned her on. Maybe she _liked _how vindictive and unfeeling he was. Maybe she _liked _how people feared him so much. Maybe she was starting to fall for him. As she tried to push those thoughts out of her head he spoke again.

"Maybe your-uh falling for me" he said as if reading her mind.

"What? No, no. I'm terrified of you."

"Maybe that turns you on-ah"

"No. I don't know why I'm like that. Maybe it's just because sex feels so good and I didn't know what I was missing all this time" she lied.

"Or maybe you should stop lying to yourself and admit that you can'_t_ get enough of me" he said as he turned back around. "Even the best actress can't f_oo_l herself" he said as he closed his eyes to try to fall asleep. She laid on her back staring at the dark ceiling. She knew he was right.

**I just want to thank anyone who has been reading this story. I was so nervous when I started it, I had never written a fanfic before. I figured that I'd try since I've read so many good ones. I just hope that it's turning out ok and that it makes sense! **


	6. Chapter 6

When Natalia woke up the next day she was in bed alone. She looked at the spot next to her where the Joker would be and found a business-type outfit, a pair of glasses, and a letter with her name on it. She took it and read it.

_Take a shower. Put the outfit I left you on. Don't forget the glasses. I left the bedroom door unlocked, because I think you are smart enough to know what would happen if you try anything._

_-J_

'What the hell could he possibly want from me now?' she thought as she stepped into the shower of his bathroom and adjusted the water until it was hot.

'I mean business clothes? And fake glasses? If it's another little skit I gotta do for him I swear-' she thought as she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair. The hot water felt incredibly good on her skin, since she was freezing when she woke up.

Her thoughts traveled back to last night. She felt so ashamed and confused as to why she would act the way she does when they have sex.

'What is wrong with you Natalia? You act like you can't get enough of him. Why? Why do I like the way he forcefully kisses me? The way he works his tongue on my clit. Oooh' she began to touch herself as she thought about him. She threw her head back as the hot water slid down her face and body.

The Joker was walking down the hallway as he heard loud moans coming from his room. He opened the door and closed it as he walked towards the bathroom door.

The moans were getting louder and he quietly opened the bathroom door which she forgot to lock. He started to get hard at what he was hearing.

"OOOh yess. Fuck me harder Joker. Yeaahhh… Oooh just like that" she was masturbating to him. It took all he had to keep him from going in there and fucking her brains out right then and there. But apparently that wasn't enough.

The Joker practically ripped his clothes off. When he was naked he very quietly tried to slide the glass open. Her eyes where closed and she was too busy to notice him. When he slid the door closed the hot water began to wash away his make- up he just applied this morning. 'Fuck' he thought as he began to stroke his cock as he watched her.

"Oooh yes. Fucking fuck me. Yeaahh. Oooh Joker.." she moaned.

"You want me to fuck you. _Oh_ I'll fuck you alright" he said as he pinned the shocked Natalia against the tiled wall. Her eyes widened as he roughly kissed her, lifting her leg up with one of his hands.

"You're a di_r_ty little girl. I didn't know you think about me like _this_" he said as he fingered her moistened pussy. She was so embarrassed that he had witnessed what she was doing. But at that moment she really didn't care.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he began to bite her earlobe. He tickled her neck with his tongue while teasing her clit with his fingers.

"You like that? Hm? My di_r_ty little who_r_e" he said harshly in her ear. Without warning he shoved his hardened cock right into her. She bit onto his shoulder as she screamed. His make-up was all smudging all over his face and dripping onto their wet naked bodies.

"Is this what you always think abou_t_? Tell me how much you want me" he said darkly in between thrusts.

"OOoh god yes. I want you. Oooh I want you soo bad"

He grabbed her ass with his hands to pick her up. He pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled onto his hair as she came, moaning in ecstasy.

"I'm gonna cum" he said as he gave one last thrust. He exploded inside of her, leaning onto her body against the wall. As he pulled out she stood back up and he grabbed the soap. He finished washing all of the make up off his face and body and he washed her body as well.

When they were done rinsing off he turned off the faucet and slid the door open to grab a towel. He dried off and got dressed again while Natalia was just standing wet and naked in the shower watching him.

He re-applied his make up and saw her staring at him through the mirror.

"What are you looking a_t_?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Uh get dressed" he said as he threw a towel to her and left the bathroom. She heard the bedroom door close and sighed as she wrapped the towel around her and got out of the shower.

'Ah, crap' she thought as she was trying to put on the pair of stockings. She always hated them. She never wore them because of that.

She supposed that she better just put them on and shut up. Next came the black skirt, which was kind of a little too short. It didn't even reach her knees. Then she put on the plain white blouse and black suit coat. She was looking in the mirror as to what to do with her hair.

She assumed that her hair parted to the side with a low ponytail would look appropriate. She put a little eyeliner and mascara on and a pink lip-gloss. Then she put her black heels on, and then finally the glasses. She wondered why she had to wear them.

As she was walking down the hallway to the kitchen she was stopped by one of the Joker's men.

"Babe" he called to her.

"Me?" she pointed to herself confused.

"Yea you. You're the only babe here ain't ya?" he laughed.

She looked at the floor uncomfortably. What did he want her for? She didn't like the idea of being alone near him. But what if the Joker had instructed him to tell her what she needed to do? She sighed and slowly walked over to where he was standing. He was standing next to a door and as she approached him he opened it.

"In here" he said.

She looked at him puzzled and he rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up" he motioned for her to go in. She walked in and he followed and closed the door. She noticed that the room was brightly lit and had a bunch of stuff everywhere. She saw clown masks, guns, knives, explosives, some duffle bags, and duct tape. As she was looking around he started to speak.

"Boss said to make ya a fake ID. So I'm gonna need to take yer picture" he said as he motioned for her to stand by the white wall. He grabbed a small digital camera from the table.

"Ok smile" he said.

She fake smiled as she seen the flash. He then took it to a laptop on a desk in the corner and hooked it into the USB. She watched as he was making her a fake ID for Gotham Central Bank. She wondered why the hell she would need that and guessed that he wanted her to pretend she was working there or something.

As the card was processing the man turned around to look at Natalia. He noticed she was looking away. A smile was forming at the corner of his lips as he got up from his chair. She heard him get up and she quickly turned to look at him as he was walking to the door. As he locked it, a knot formed in her stomach.

"We still got about 15 minutes" he said as he walked closer to her as she was backing up.

"F-for what?" she stuttered.

"Oh, I dunno. For some fun." he says as he grabs her breast and backs her into the wall.

"What the hell?! Get off of me!" she screamed.

"Shhh" he said as he covered her mouth with his other hand. "You're a sexy lil thing. Mmm I'm gonna have some fun with you."

She tried to kick him but his weight was pinning her legs to the wall.

The Joker looked at his watch as he was walking down the hallway. He stopped at the door that they were in and he tried to open it but it was locked.

He became furious and took out his shotgun and shot the doorknob off. He kicked the door open and found the man pinning Natalia against the wall. He shot the man about five times as she quickly moved to the side and let him fall.

The Joker put his gun away and went over to the computer and took the freshly made Id from the machine. He put it in his pocket and looked at the shaking Natalia.

She was staring at him and after a long moment she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. She was still shaking as he pulled her away.

"T-thank you" she mumbled to him.

"I don't like when people touch my things" he replied.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room down the hall again into another room with a bunch of his men sitting around. She turned to him and gave him a frightened look.

"I already talked to them, that other guy was just hired this morning. I'll make sure that they spread the word to new recruits" he whispered in her ear.

She still didn't feel at ease, because men don't think with their brain they think with their dick. But she also remembered that she was now the Joker's and people were scared shitless of him.

"You, go clean the mess up in the utility room" he pointed to some random guy. The guy got right up and did what he was told.

The Joker's men had heard the shots from his gun. They had a pretty good idea of what had happened. After the talk that he had with them anyway… well they were even scared to let alone look at Natalia.

The Joker pulled Natalia to the corner and began to explain to her what she had to do.

"You my beautiful, are going to wear this" he said as he clipped her fake ID onto her suit coat. "so you could get past security. I'm gonna need you to get access to one of their computers. Oh and _uh_ here" he said as he handed her a paper with information of some guys bank account. "you're gonna need this."

She was really confused. She got the part that she had to get past security to a computer, but what did she have to do _on_ the computer?

The Joker saw the confused expression on her face and began to explain.

"You're going to wipe out Bertolli's account. Every penny to his nam_e_. O_h_, and while your doing tha_t_ my wonderful men here are going to cut the security wires and get into his vault. They're gonna collect the money and leave him a bunch of thes_e_!" he said excitedly as he went over to a duffel bag and threw some Joker cards in the air.

"It's not about money Natalia" he says as he walks over to her with a single Joker card in his hand "it's about sending a m_e_ssage."

Natalia just looked at him in awe. She didn't know what to think of this whole…situation. She was terrified at the fact that he could do anything he wanted to. And he's getting away with it. No one can control him. He cares about no one and nothing. And that really aroused her. A small smile was forming on her when the Joker told everyone to get moving.

It was just the Joker and her in the room as his men loaded the van. As he was loading his shotgun she crept up behind him and put her arms around his waist. He nearly almost dropped his gun at that and quickly turned around and saw her looking at him with eager eyes.

"Uh.." was all he managed to say as she started to rub his crotch through his pants. He was getting very hard and cursing himself for it, because now was clearly not the time. He wanted to know why she wanted to fuck him when he was about to screw somebody over.

She removed her hand and began to rub her crotch against his. They were both breathing heavy and they both really wanted to rip each other's clothes off. The Joker then couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of him.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked.

"I'm just doing what my body is telling me. I'm very turned on right now. Very." she whispered in his ear. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to contain himself.

"Well_uhh_ causing chaos turns me on too, but we'll have to continue this late_r_. We have work to do." he said as he moved away from her.

"I didn't say that killing people and making their lives hell turns me on" she said to him.

"You didn't have _t_o. Your _body _is telling me." he said as he giggled.

She just stared at him and turned away. She looked at the floor and then turned back to look at him.

"Only when you do it." she said quietly. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I can't lie to myself anymore. You turn me on. The way that people are scared of you, the way you do anything you want… It drives me crazy. And I don't know why. I mean I'm scared of you. I don't know when or if your gonna kill me. And yet here I am always thinking about having sex with you." she looked away, embarrassed and afraid of what he was thinking.

She turned around to look at him again and he was staring at her. His expression was completely blank. It looked like he was about to say something but he just licked his scars.

"I already knew that I turn you on. What I didn't know was that it was because of how bad I am." he started to crack up and saw her look to the ground.

"You _amuse_ me Natalia. Like I said, I knew you were differen_t_" he said as he cupped her chin up in his large gloved hand. "You are very smart. You know that I will _always_ win, so you just gave in and do what I say. That is why your mine. You are _very _different" he said as his lips moved closer to hers. "And I like that _a lot_"

He was about to lean in to kiss her and he abruptly pulled away and cackled.

"No time for _that _now" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her out the room to the van.


	7. Chapter 7

While driving to the bank, Natalia watched the Joker play with his knife. She was thinking about work, her friends, her family. They all were probably wondering what had happened to her. It had only been about a week since she was taken away from her life. She really missed her friends. They were fun to hang out with and always made her laugh. She didn't miss working at the bar. Waiting on a bunch of horny men was not something to miss anyway.

As she was thinking the Joker noticed her just staring at his knife. He smirked as he glided the knife up her thigh, until she finally snapped out of it and noticed what he was doing.

She looked at him at a complete loss, and he began to giggle as he pressed the knife a little harder. Then, her stockings ripped.

He started to crack up as he pulled the knife away and put it in back in his pocket. She just looked down at the big rip, which way pretty noticeable, and cursed to herself.

"Um, Joker. What am I supposed to do" she asked him softly.

"Uh, I don't know." He leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Take them _off_"

She wanted to ask him why he even bothered to give them to her in the first place. It was a waste of time trying to get them on. She was so used to shrugging it off with him because she did not want to take a chance by ticking him off.

She kicked off her heels and moved behind the Joker and quickly pulled up her skirt to pull the stockings down. The Joker caught a glimpse of her lacey red panties and thought of how they would be on the floor with her pile of clothes later.

The Joker put her heels back on for her and fixed her glasses which were crooked.

"You look _sexy_ in glasses. Like a sexy school teacher" he said to her.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do I need the glasses?" she just had to ask him. She was curious.

"No reason in particular. I just wanted you to wear them."

'Riiiight' she thought. The van came to an abrupt stop. She flew forward onto the Joker and he pulled her back and handed her a cute little brief case.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"So you fit in the atmosphere. Just think of it as a prop. Oh, and _this_" he pulled out a cell phone "Is only for an emergency. My number is the only one you can call or receive calls from just so ya know." he said. "And I'm sure that you _do_. My good little Natalia."

She looked in the case and saw a notebook, pens, a calculator, etc. Normal things. He then gave her the piece of paper he showed her earlier.

"Herre" he said as he put the paper down her cleavage. "Just keep that in _there _where it's safe"

Natalia noticed that none of the men were leaving the van yet. She looked back over at the Joker who opened the door.

"And….Actio_n_" he said as he waved his hand towards the door. She climbed out and he handed her the brief case.

"You know what to do. It's not like anyone will really pay close attention to you _anyway_. After all it's the largest bank in Gotham" he said as she was walking out from the alley where he parked.

'Ok, ok. Just do what you got to and then your done.' she was saying to herself as she approached the revolving door. She went through and smiled at the security guards who both smiled at her.

She was walking past the lines of people to the restricted area. As she approached the door she showed the guard her ID and gave an extra sexy smile just because she never used a fake ID before. Even though she was calm and collected on the outside, a vast relief came when he buzzed her through the door.

She walked past more guards, some people, and vaults. She was trying to look for an empty room with a computer so she could do what she had to. She overheard a man in some office doorway talking to another man. She went over to a desk and pretended to shuffle papers while she carefully listened.

"Alright Bob, so just do it after lunch then. Come on I'm hungry I'm not waiting."

"Oh alright. I'm just so behind on my work. It seems everyone is transferring to this bank anymore these days you know?"

"Yeah. Well, look how secure it is here. Crime rates these days, I'm telling ya." She heard the door close and lock and heard the men walking towards her. She picked up some papers and pretended to be reading them as they were passing her by. She was relieved when they were to busy talking to notice her.

She walked over to the closed door and read the letters on it. _Robert Straford General Manager._

Unsure as to how she would open the door, she walked back over to the desk she was at. She moved around papers, pens, and various things. She opened the drawer and found a box of paper clips. She took two and closed the drawer.

Walking back to the door, she stretched out the paper clips and bent down to the keyhole. She never tried breaking in a lock before so she was hoping that she would get it right. She just held one there and moved the other one around until she heard a click.

She sighed in relief as she quietly opened and closed the door. She sat at his desk and thankfully he didn't log off of the computer. It was as he left it. She took the paper out from her cleavage and opened and read it.

_Client name: Joseph Bertolli_

_Social Security Number: 123-45-6789_

_Account number: 3427642_

She looked at the screen and realized that it already was in the program she needed to use. She typed in what she needed to and his name appeared. She clicked on his name and was into his account. She gasped at how much money was to his name. 58 million dollars.

She looked at the top of the screen and saw in the options a withdrawal box. She was shaking but managed to click it. A box appeared asking how much to withdrawal and she entered every penny. When she clicked ok, a second box appeared warning her that the account was about to be empty did she want to proceed. She clicked yes again and watched his account wipe away.

She closed everything out and left the computer how it was when she had found it. She then left the room and casually walked the path that she came from. A very handsome man was walking by her and greeted her.

"Good Afternoon miss, I don't believe I have seen you before" he said to her as he eyed her body.

"Hello. I'm new here I was just hired a couple days ago. My name is-"

"Allison. I see it on your Id" he smiled.

She smiled back and then her cell phone rang.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked her, trying to find out if she was seeing anyone.

"Yes it is" she sighed, thinking what the Joker could possibly want her to do now. "Excuse me a moment." She answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hurry _up. _Everyone is back, we're just waiting for you."

"Ok ok I'm sorry some guy stopped me and was asking me if I was new and stuff" she tried to whisper.

"Do you need me to uh come in there and take care of him?"

"No. I'm coming."

"You have 2 minutes." and with that he hung up.

She turned back around to face the man. "Well, I should get going. My boyfriend is here to pick me up and he gets mad when I keep him waiting" she said.

"Controlling is he?" he asked trying not to sound to personal.

"You have no idea" she said as she rolled her eyes. She needed to really move it fast. She didn't want to know what would happen if she arrived back after 2 minutes.

"Well, if it doesn't work out here's my card" he handed her a business card with his number. She saw his name was Kyle. He gave her a sexy smile and she blushed.

"Ok, well goodbye." she said as she began to quickly walk towards the security door.

He was watching her ass as she was walking away. He was hoping that her relationship didn't work out.

As she left and was approaching the van the Joker was tapping his fingers impatiently. He opened the door, got out and picked her up and put her in himself.

"I can walk you know" she said, trying to be playful. She thought sarcasm was to risky.

"You _can_ walk. Very slow." he said as he told the driver to drive away. There was a silence until the Joker saw Natalia had something in her hand. He moved over to where she was and yanked her hand and grabbed the business card from her.

"What is _this_?" he asked waving the card in front of her face. She was grabbing her wrists from the pain and looked up at him confused.

"It's just a business card. I told you I got distracted, I couldn't just run away and look suspicious" she calmly replied.

"Kyle Hampton." he read the name on the card. "And why did he give his card to you?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know. When you called he asked if that was my boyfriend and I said yes and when I got off the phone he said that your controlling and if it doesn't work out to call him."

The Joker wanted to slit the guy's throat. How dare he try to steal anything from him. He was looking at the wide-eyed Natalia, who was staring at him with a pathetic please-don't-hurt-me look.

"Why would he think you would ever call _him_?" the Joker asked grabbing her wrist again, twisting it slightly so she felt a taste of the pain.

"I- I don't know. I was just talking to him to be polite. That's all." she cringed from the minor pain which was getting worse.

His grip tightened on her as he dragged her onto his lap by her wrist.

"Were you attracted to him? Where you flirting with him? _Hmm_?" he whispered darkly in her ear.

"N-no. He wasn't bad looking. But that d-doesn't mean I flirted with him. I know that I'm yours. Ahh-"

"Shhh" he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair with his other gloved hand. "You know you can't look at any other man like _that._ And they can't look at you. Because you're _mine_. I'm gonna have to remind you that. Tsk tsk tsk…I thought you would know better my little Natalia. I'm _very_ disappointed" be breathed the words into her ear.

She was shivering in fear, and could feel herself getting wet from the way he was talking to her. 'What is wrong with me? Any other normal person would not get turned on in a situation like this' she thought to herself. She tried to bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning, but it didn't work.

The Joker heard that and his hand went under her skirt, and moved her panties to the side with his fingers.

"_Ohh_ so this turns you o_n_? Making me mad makes you we_t_" he growled in her ear.

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, but she was horny as hell.

"Uh huh" she managed to answer and became disappointed when he removed his fingers from her pussy.

The van came to a stop and the Joker licked his finger. The door opened and he got out dragging Natalia with him by her wrist. She felt like her arm would tear off, the way he was dragging her.

"Now we'll see how turned on-ah you really _are_" he said as he was dragging her up to his room.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. I'll try to update more faster. Thanks to everyone who reads the story, I hope you all like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Natalia was screaming cries of pleasure as the Joker fucked her hard.

Her back was sore from him throwing her all around against the walls.

She had cuts and bruises all over her body, some which still bled. The Joker had kept his promise on punishing her.

And Natalia was as turned on as ever while being punished.

"You are a very _bad-ah_ girl" he breathed in her ear between thrusting her.

"Oooh" was all she could manage to say.

Natalia knew that she was. She never told anyone about her twisted fantasies that got her off. Even though she had never been with a guy before the Joker, she had imagined herself being punished like this.

Natalia liked pain. She didn't know why, but she just enjoyed it. When the Joker found this out he couldn't help himself from pouncing on her. They had something in common.

He would have never thought for her to be the type to get aroused by him slicing her skin with his knife, but then again, he knew that she was different.

He also knew there many other things about her he had yet to discover.

He thought of how much fun that would be as he came inside of her, collapsing on the bed with her.

Natalia woke up in around 2 a.m. in a sweat. She had a bad dream. She couldn't really remember it, but she knew it was bad, due to the feeling she had.

She looked over at the Joker and he was sound asleep. She had to pee really bad, so she got off of the bed and made her way through the dark to find the bathroom.

As she was washing her hands she looked into the mirror and saw the bruises on her face, the dried blood, and she noticed them all over her body.

She didn't really care though, as she didn't want the numb feeling to go away.

_Natalia, what is wrong with you? You are not normal. Pain isn't supposed to be pleasurable_.

She was just staring in the mirror thinking, until she snapped out of it and washed her face off with cold water.

She didn't realize that she was staring off into space until the Joker came in and frightened her.

"Why are you in here?" he asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom" she answered.

"What were you uh thinking about?"

She didn't answer him. She just looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He moved closer to her and backed her up against the bathroom wall.

"I said what where you thinking abou_t"_ he asked as he grabbed her face to look into his eyes.

"I don't know" she quietly replied. "I just don't know what is wrong with me."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" he mocked.

"Yes. I mean, why does pain turn me on so much? Why do you turn me on so much?"

The Joker just stared at her blankly. "_Well _Natalia I'm sure you know the answers to those questions. You're just to scared to admit them"

She turned her head away from him and walked back to bed. She knew that he was right. She just still had a hard time accepting the truth.

When she woke up the Joker was gone. She stretched and got out of bed, looking for her clothes. She then remembered that they got destroyed and found one of the Joker's button down shirts to wear.

When she was dressed she went over to check if the door was unlocked. She knew it was stupid, but she just figured that maybe one day it would be. And to her complete surprise today was that day.

She was very confused and afraid to completely open the door, thinking that it may be a trap. After all, it seemed to good to be true.

She figured what the hell and opened it anyway. The hallway was dark and she managed to make her way to the front door. She noticed that there was a note attached and read it.

_Had some business to attend to. I'm giving you a chance to leave. But I know that you will be back. I know you are different._

_-J_

Natalia could not believe what she was reading. Was she really free?

_What does he mean that I'm different and I will be back?_

She didn't care, and wasn't going to waste any time figuring it out. She was leaving. She opened the front door and made her way out onto the street. It was dark out. She wondered what time it was, and how long did she sleep?

She made her way down the sidewalk, trying to keep steady as she walked. She was wearing those stupid heels, which were the only shoes she could find. She didn't really know where she was. She needed to find a pay phone, or something.

She didn't have any money for a pay phone so she just kept walking. She felt so uncomfortable and so alone. All she wanted to do was go home. As she kept walking she started to notice some familiar streets. She was around the area that Romano's was located.

_Oh, thank God. I never thought that I'd see this crappy place again! _she thought.

As she walked the familiar route home to her apartment, her feet became heavier. She was very tired and just wanted to sleep.

As she walked up her apartment steps she remembered the spare key she kept above the door. She was very relieved when she felt that it was still there.

When she closed and locked her door behind her, she looked around at her home. Everything looked exactly how she had left it. She went over to her answering machine and saw her 505 messages.

She didn't care about anything but sleep. She took off the heels and just collapsed onto her bed, drifting off into a much needed sleep.

"Uh, Boss..word got around to Bertolli and apparently he's now working with the cops to find who screwed him over"

The Joker was playing with his knife as he turned his head over to look at the man who interrupted his thoughts.

"_Well-ah_ let's just hope that they find out" he replied as he turned his head back away.

"Uh, I'm confused boss, I thought the plan was…"

"Pla_n_? Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" the Joker spat in his face.

"U-uh noo boss"

"Is that _all _you had to tell me?"

"ya"

"Well then leave" the Joker gestured his other hand towards the door, and the henchman quickly made his way out.

The Joker then went back to staring at his knife, thinking.

Natalia Natalia Natalia. She will see it my way. She will see I'm right. She knows it, she knows. She knows that she now belongs to me and I'm the only one who could please her.

The Joker smirked to himself, thinking about how wild little Natalia can really be. About how she soon will be running back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

As Natalia woke up the next morning she saw the light shining through her window. She checked the clock next to her and seen that it was 11:49 a.m.

She lazily got out of bed and stretched, very much rested from her good sleep. She still cannot believe that she is finally home. She thought that she would have either ended up dead or prisoner for the rest of her life.

As she walked to the kitchen she felt very hungry so decided to open her fridge to see what she had left. Luckily, only some fruit and vegetables have gone bad. She was going to need to go to the store to get more food.

_Crap. Well, what do I expect for being kidnapped for almost two weeks?_

As she found a box of fruit loops in the cabinet she began to eat some from the box as she had a Capri sun. She then remembered that she had tons of messages to listen to.

* * *

_Are you serious?! That asshole. I can't believe he did this. How did he? Why would they think I would just take off like that without telling them? It's so unlike me._

As she listened to each message one by one, Natalia became seriously pissed off. Apparently the Joker had managed to make everyone believe that she just needed a little vacation to herself, some time to be alone.

"Nat, hey it's me again. You're not answering your cell. I guess you really did need some time alone huh?" Natalia scoffed at the machine. Even Tony was fooled. "But I was wondering…you know, if you would ever like to get a drink sometime. With me. Well, call me when you get.." Natalia pressed the delete button and just kept on pressing it. She couldn't take no more.

_He had this all planned. Just what is he trying to pull._

She screamed very loud and threw the box of cereal against the wall and slid down the counter. And for the very first time since this whole ordeal, she began to really cry.

* * *

_Hahahahahahaha!!! She is too much fun. I knew she was holding something in._

The Joker just couldn't help but enjoy every moment of Natalia's breakdown, as he sat there in his office watching her on a tv screen breaking down.

Before he decided to let Natalia go, he had his henchmen break into her apartment and install hidden cameras in every room. He wanted to know what she was doing at all times. That is why he also hired a couple of men to follow her around when she was at work, etc.

_Natalia, Natalia. You will soon come back to me. You are mine. Only mine. You'll see._

After Natalia had come back from the supermarket she made a quick sandwich before putting her food away. She had never felt so hungry. She had guessed it was because she hadn't ate much from all of her stress and what not. As she was putting her food away the phone rang and she went to look at the caller ID.

_Romano's? Weird. How would he know what day I was supposed to be 'coming home'?_

Natalia stared at the phone and didn't know whether to answer it or not.

_What am I supposed to say? "Oh hey Sonny. Yeah, sorry about that but I wasn't really on vacation. The Joker had kidnapped me and used that as some sort of cover up and yeah.. I don't know how he did that! What time do I come in tonight?"_

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she go to the police? She thought about that but then decided that maybe that wasn't a good idea.

_Natalia are you stupid? You are just asking for him to come back and find you again. he will kill you this time. You can't mess with him. He's way smarter than you._

As she picked up the phone she figured it best to just stick with the vacation story. If she told anyone, the police could get involved and the Joker would find out somehow. She couldn't have that. Plus, she didn't want everyone acting all sorry for her anyway.

"Hello?" she said.

"Natalia! Good to hear from ya. Ya know everyone thought you dropped off the face of the earth for a while there."

"Ha, sorry Sonny. I wasn't really expecting the away time. But ya know.."

"Yea yeah…you deserve it kid. You barely ever take time off anyway."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. So, ya feeling like coming in tonight? Or ya wanna wait till tomorrow? It's up ta you."

"Um…I'll come in tonight."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Ok. Cuz ya know… your fans have been askin bout ya." He laughed.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sure they have."

"Now Nat, be nice. Ya know most of them are our regulars. And most always talk bout ya and how much they like ya."

"I bet" Natalia couldn't help but get agitated when thinking about the customers. Most of them were very sleazy and she didn't miss any of them at all.

"If looking at you makes them happy than its not hurtin no one aight?"

she knew he had a point. The more guys liked her, they would go more often to get served by her, and it also meant bigger tips for her. A win win situation. Even though it pissed her off.

"Okay, okay…Oh I meant to ask you"

"yeah?"

"How'd you know when I'd be back from my little..'relaxation'?"

"You Put it in that letter you had one of your friends give to me. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Haha silly me!"

"Haha. Your still young yet. You shouldn't be forgetting things."

"yeah I know. Well, I'll see you later."

"bye"

_So that's how he did it. Well for Sonny anyway. Sending one of his goons with a letter for my vacation. That sonofabitch._

* * *

The Joker kicked his feet back in his chair from laughing so hard as he watched Natalia slam the phone down. He listened to the whole conversation she had with her boss and loved every minute of it. Although he was wondering why she wasn't telling anyone what had happened..or going to the police for that matter. Wasn't that the normal thing to do?

_That's right. She's not normal. HAHAHahaha…that's why I like her so much._

Natalia was just going to go take a shower when the phone rang. She let out an exaggerated sigh before she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hey, where ya been?"

"Why, you miss me?" she couldn't help but smile at hearing the sound of Antonio's voice again.

"As a matter of fact, yea I did"

"Well, I'm back. Comin in tonight for work too."

"Well, good. Cuz ya know…I missed you. Ya know?"

Natalia laughed. "Well, I missed you too. I missed everyone. But I didn't really miss work."

Tony laughed. "I figured that you wouldn't. but, you were sure missed if ya know what I mean"

"Do you want to piss me off?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe. It's kinda funny when your mad."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm glad you think so. So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, why?"

"well, you called me."

"I just wanted to see if you were goin in tonight. Ya know…"

"Oh. Well now you know so.."

"and if ya needed a ride"

"nah, I'm ok. Besides, I live rather close, so.."

"Oh, well, ok. See you tonight then."

She was blushing. She really did like Tony. He was very sweet. "Okay, see you." As she hung up the phone she didn't even realize the big smile on her face.

* * *

_Tony. I'm not liking this Tony guy at all._

The Joker was throwing his knives at the wall while he listened to Natalia talk to Tony. It made him sick the way he was flirting with her, and the way she was blushing like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

_He'll get what's coming to him soon enough._

The Joker snickered at the thought of Tony's lifeless body lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He then remembered he had business to take care of.

"Johnny, C'mere." The Joker pointed at one of his henchmen with his knife. Johnny nervously stepped forward, ready to do what his boss told him too.

"You're gonna go to Romano's tonight and keep an eye on little Natalia. You're Italian, you'll blend in there. You're just going to watch her from a distance. You understand? Or should I say Capise? Is that what the Italians say?" the Joker began to giggle and Johnny giggled nervously along with him.

"Well do you?" the Joker asked again, growing annoyed he didn't answer the first time.

"Yes boss."

"Good. We'll go. And don't screw up. If she or anyone becomes even the slightest suspicious, I will torture you so much you would be begging for me to just kill you."

When he spoke those last words, you could hear the acid dripping form his voice.

Johnny understood quite well, and went off to do his work.

The Joker went back to watching Natalia get ready for work on the camera.

_You'll see it my way Natalia, you'll see._


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're ok? Ya look like crap," Tony said to Natalia as she was placing an order.

"I'm fine. And thanks for the compliment" she said sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean. You look like ya lost some weight. And you look like you hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. Wasn't the whole point of that vacation thing to get you some rest?" he poked her teasingly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I don't know. I can never really get a good sleep anymore" she lied. "Just get me two beers." As Natalia walked away Antonio couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off about her.

"Here ya are" Natalia smiled as she placed the two men's beers on their table. They were eyeing her chest when she spoke.

"Your meals should be done in a couple of minutes," she said as they were smiling cravingly at her. Just as she was about to walk away she just stood there dumbfounded. She listened closely to the song that was playing on the radio.

'_Some people call me the space cowboy'_

She knew that song. The Joker by the Steve Miller Band. She just stood there, staring into space. Picturing _him_.

"Uh, You ok babe?" the man had asked her. She didn't respond.

"Babe?" this time he lightly shook her arm and she jumped very startled, forgetting where she was for a moment. She then happened to look over to the TV that was on and saw a picture of _his_ face on the news. She looked over to an older man sitting at the bar reading a newspaper and saw _his_ face on the front page. She looked back at the two men that she was serving and began to feel a little light headed.

"Um I- S-sorry about that. Excuse Me," she said as she ran. She ran past Antonio who had called her name, almost knocking down a barstool. She ran right into the woman's bathroom, into a stall and slammed it shut. She kicked her heel against the wall of the stall and began to cry. So many thoughts were running through her head.

_Why? He's everywhere. How can I forget and pretend anything never happened if he's everywhere? Why can't I just forget? Why won't he get out of my head?_

She heard a knock on the door outside.

"Nat you ok? Please answer me," Tony pleaded through the door.

Natalia wanted to be alone. She didn't want Tony or anyone to see her like this.

"Don't make me come in there," he said after she hadn't answered him.

She knew he wasn't going to let up. She reluctantly opened the stall and slowly came out. She looked in the mirror and saw her nose was red from crying. She had mascara running down her cheeks and her ponytail was very loose. She turned on the water and quickly washed her face and dried it. She blew her nose and took her hair out and left it down. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it looking blankly ay Tony who was standing there awkwardly.

"Nat, what's wrong? This isn't like you. Tell me what's wrong" he said to her, putting his arm around her sympathetically.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong" she said quietly.

"You're a good actress Nat, but ya can't fool me when you're really hurting. I- I care about you. Tell you what, why don't we take our breaks now and you tell me what's bothering you ok?"

"But I still have-"

"I'm sure Sonny won't mind. That new guy could cover for us until we're done. Now no more excuses" he said as he motioned her back to the front.

"You go get you coat ok? I'm gonna tell Sonny. I'll be right back."

Johnny was sitting in the back corner sipping on his beer. He was watching everything that was happening. He saw Antonio go to talk to the manager and Natalia putting on her coat.

Natalia felt as though there were a pair of eyes on her. She looked around and sure enough, men were staring. But it felt as though there were a different pair of eyes on her. Like she was being watched. She just thought that maybe she was being paranoid.

"Hey, where ya going hot stuff? Where's our food at?" said one of the men from the table she was serving earlier.

"I-Um-" as she was struggling for words Tony came back just in time.

"She's going to be going home for tonight. She isn't really feeling well. Don't worry, Sam will take care of you both" he pointed over at the bar to the new guy who waved at them.

"Aw what a shame. He sure ain't as cute as this lil thing right here," the man said as he eyed Natalia up like she was something to eat.

"C'mon let's go. I'm taking you home" he said to Natalia.

"But-"

"No 'buts' it's fine. I talked to Sonny" and he led her out the door.

Johnny watched as they left and stood up. He placed some cash on the table and left to follow were they went.

"Tony, there really is no need for this you know. I said I'm fine" Natalia said as she was looking to the ground.

"Something is bothering ya. If you don't wanna talk about it just yet it's fine. But you would feel better. I dunno, maybe I could help," he said as he pulled her closer and put his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and put her arm around him also.

"Boss, I think that they are going back to her apartment," said Johnny on his cell phone.

_"They_?"

"Her and that Tony guy."

There was a load noise on the other end of the line. The Joker threw a lamp against the wall.

"I know who _they_ are," the Joker said menacingly into the phone. His fists were balled up. He licked his scars as he was thinking what to do.

"I think it's time for plan b. Get over there _now_."

"Sure thing boss." Johnny hung up the phone and began to make his way over to where he was told.

As the Joker slammed the phone down he threw it against the wall. After hearing what Johnny had told him really pissed him off. Things were going very smoothly. She was breaking down. Her mind was fragile. Then that damn Tony had to go and interfere.

_He will get what he deserves. He will get it soon enough._

_

* * *

  
_

"You want me to get you something to drink?" Tony asked Natalia as he shut her apartment door.

"I can get it, I'm not helpless you know" she said playfully but he could still hear a hint of sadness.

"No. You sit down" he dragged her over to her couch and sat her down. "Let me. Now what would you like?"

"Fine. Can you get the bottle of wine? It's in the fridge."

"Coming right up" he said as he went to find two wine glasses.

Natalia took off her heels and laid back into her comfy sofa. She was so exhausted and just wanted to drift off into a long sleep. But at the same time she was so restless and her mind would not let her.

_He's right. That's what it is. He knew I would be messed up after this. No, he can't win. I won't let him. I'm going to forget about him._

She looked over at Antonio who was pouring the wine into the glasses. "You know, just bring the bottle" she called out to him.

"Why did I know that you were going to say that?" he said as he was walking to the couch with the drinks. He collapsed right next to her and he reached over for the two glasses. He handed her glass to her and she gave a weak smile.

"Here's to a beautiful girl named Natalia. She means a lot to me and I don't like to see her sad. May she stop worrying about whatever is bothering her and be happy." He raised his glass to hers and they clicked. "Salute" she said as she took a sip.

"Salute!" he said back to her. They both laughed and he motioned for her to come sit closer to him. She looked down at her glass, and then back up at him. He gave her a puppy dog look and she giggled and moved closer.

Natalia couldn't stop laughing. She didn't even remember why she was laughing in the first place. Neither did she care. She looked down at the second empty bottle of wine and thought that maybe she had enough. But on second thought…

"Haha Tony could you go see if I have anymore wine?"

"Nat, maybe you should calm down a bit. You know, you are a light weight," he laughed at that remark. Natalia didn't think it was funny.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"No, because look at you now. You're already drunk off wine."

"I'm not drunk. Not yet anyway." She got up off the couch and had to catch her balance. She stumbled her way to the kitchen and looked in her cabinet for the good stuff.

"Now we're talking," she said as she found some rum and vodka. She found her shot glasses and stumbled her way back to the couch with an amused Tony watching her.

"Okay, so I thought that we could have a drink-off" she said as she poured two shots of rum.

"A drink-off?" Tony asked entertained.

"Yeah. I'll show you I can take it."

"Well, if you insist. But I'm warning you that I'm gonna beat you. You're not gonna make it past two."

"Why don't we make it more fun?"

"Yeah? How so?"

"Well…if I can take the most then you have to do one thing I say. If you win then I have to do one thing you say."

Tony liked where this was going. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take it.

She smiled at him, and handed him his shot. They both drank it down and Natalia could feel the hard liquor burn her throat. She never really did shots that often, especially when she had already drank. But tonight she needed something to take her mind off of things.

As they both were on their fifth shot, Natalia put her glass down and surrendered in defeat.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't be able to take it," he said to her in satisfaction.

"Oh yeah. Well I can. Usually." She broke into a fit of laughter once again and Tony couldn't help but laugh also. He loved her laugh. He thought it was very cute.

After they both stopped laughing they just stared at each other. He moved a strand of hair out of her face, and she tilted her head to the side from the tickly sensation. She went to get up to put some music on. As she went towards the stereo she fell right on her butt. She started cracking up again and so did Tony as he went to pick her up.

"My you weigh nothing. You know, you really should be more careful," he said to her as he guided her there.

"Hahaha I tripped on my foot. I forgot it was in front of the other one," she said in between giggles. She put her stereo on which had her ipod hooked up to it. It was on shuffle so a random song came on.

"Oooo C'mon Tony dance with me!" she said as Me n U came on by Cassie. He just stood there unsure as a drunk Natalia was grinding up all against him. She then pushed him back towards the sofa and pushed him down. He sat there looking up at her as she slowly backed away and began to dance to the beat. She was shaking her ass and hips and she slowly touched her breast while looking into his eyes.

Tony didn't know what to do. He really liked Natalia. But he knew that she was drunk. He wasn't the type of guy who could take advantage of a girl just because of that. Especially not her. He could never hurt her. He was getting really hard and just started at her nervously.

She got on her knees and slowly crawled over to him. Her skirt was hiked all the way up and he could see her ass clearly. She's perfect he thought. He was shocked when she scrawled onto his lap and started grinding on his dick.

"Oooh someone's a bit turned on" she whispered into his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. It gave him goose bumps.

"Nat, your drunk. You don't really want to be doing this."

"But you want it. I know you do," she said as she pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room. He was breathing hard and he didn't know if he could keep his control any longer.

"Look, I don't thin-" she put her lips on his and slowly kissed him. He traced his tongue along her lips begging to enter and she let him. She fiercely pulled off his shirt and he undid her bra. He always dreamt of one day seeing her perfect tits. He couldn't take his hands off her.

"Natalia you have no idea how bad I've wanted you" he said as she was biting his neck. She didn't answer. Instead she started to undo his belt.

A little voice in the bad of his mind was telling him that he should stop. That it was a bad idea. But he couldn't stop. He wanted her. He knew that he was a descent guy, and would take care of her. He wasn't like the many perverted guys who always hit on her.

_I'm different Natalia. I will always be there for you. I wanna take care of you._

As Tony put his hand down Natalia's skirt, she stopped kissing him. She was thinking of the Joker. The way he touched her. It didn't feel the same. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She could feel the effects of the alcohol on her, but she knew that this didn't feel right.

"Nat what's wrong?"

"I..I can't do this," she said as she backed away from him and sat back into the sofa.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just can't. It's not the same" she grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a sip, but Tony grabbed it away from her.

"I think you had just about enough."

"How do you know how much is enough? You don't know anything about me really Tony!" she yelled at him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Look, you're drunk. I know you don't know what you're saying."

"There you go again, thinking I don't know. I don't know? Well I do know you should leave" she threw his shirt at him and he stood up startled.

"Ok. If you want to be alone. Well talk when you sober up."

"What makes you think I need to talk? And why do you think it would be with you? I don't need to talk to anyone," she yelled while crying.

Tony felt hurt. He knew she was drunk, but words could really hurt. He looked back once more before closing the door behind him and Natalia threw the empty wine bottle at the door. She felt bad for saying those things to him. She knew he only wanted to help. But she just really wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Johnny arrived at 1489 Wisohokin Ave. around midnight. Another guy was waiting for him in a van and got out when he saw him in front of the house.

He handed Johnny a black ski mask, black gloves and a handgun.

"Boss said to steal some valuable things to make it look like a robbery," the man said to him.

After putting on the gloves and mask they both crept slowly towards the door. The man silently broke the lock and opened the door carefully. After entering the house Johnny closed the door behind him. They looked around the dark house, the moonlight shining through the window. As the man was walking around the living room he stopped in front of some family pictures. He saw Natalia with her family, all of them smiling into the camera. There were other pictures of Natalia in her graduation cap and gown and some others of the family. Johnny approached the man and looked at the photos as well.

"It's a shame we gotta off the girl's family. Looks like they all really love each other. She's even gotta younger brother looks like" the man said as he pointed to the by standing next to her in the family picture.

"Well, let's get it over with" the man said as he walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

When they both reached the top they headed towards a room with an open door. As they went inside they figured it must have been Natalia's room. Johnny noticed she had many cheerleading awards and pictures of her and her friends. The man was looking through her drawers and found nothing interesting just a couple articles of clothing. They both left the room and headed towards her younger brother's room.

As they opened the door they saw him sleeping peacefully. He looked as if he were in his early teens. Johnny was looking around in some of his drawers throwing things all around on the floor. He found his wallet and an ipod. As he took them he motioned for the man to shoot him. The man brought his shaky hand up and hesitated but he pictured what the Joker would do to him if he didn't do what he had to. He sighed and as the boy stirred in his sleep he shot him three times.

The men hurried out of the room into the parent's room, because they heard that they awoke startled to the sound. As Johnny kicked open the door both him and the man had their guns aimed at her mother and father. Natalia's mother started to cry and hold onto her husband, realizing that that noise must have been them shooting her son. The father held onto her and was about to speak when Johnny had shot him in the head and the man had shot the mother. They hurried up to mess things around and find more money. When they were finished they dashed out of there, fearing that their neighbors might have heard and called the police.


	11. Chapter 11

Natalia awoke the next morning to her phone ringing very loudly. It had seemed that way anyway, from her throbbing headache she felt. She figured that she had passed out on her couch after Antonio had left.

_Antonio_

She sighed as she vaguely remembered what she had said to him last night. She wondered how she was going to fix things with him.

_All right, all right. Give me a break._

She involuntarily forced her hung over self off of the couch to answer the irritating phone. She checked the time on the clock and noticed that it was rather early. Only 8:30 a.m.

"Hello?"

"Good morning miss. Is this Natalia Russo?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" She hoped that she didn't sound rather rude, but it was early and she was not feeling well.

"This is Gotham Police Department. My name is detective Stevens. There is no easy way to tell you this. Last night around midnight we believe, your immediate family has been robbed and brutally murdered. I am very sorry for your losses. We believe that they were randomly targeted, but the investigation is still underway."

Natalia could not believe anything she was hearing. She was dreaming. That had to be it. Only the pain she was feeling felt too real.

"M'am. Are you alright?"

"This can't be. You must have the wrong family-"

"1489 Wisohokin Ave. Mr. And Mrs. Giovanni Russo-"

Natalia dropped the phone. She felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening to her. Out of all the things that could happen, not this. Not her family. She couldn't loose the one thing that mattered the most to her. She could hear the detective on the phone calling out to her.

"Miss, are you still there? Miss Russo?"

She picked the phone back up and was shaking so much she couldn't really hold it.

"They can't be gone," she said in a small voice, mainly to herself then to him.

"I am truly sorry. We did although find family links to a highly dangerous mob."

"That can't be it. My parents weren't involved in that, my uncles were" her voice cracked. Silent tears were soaking her face.

"Right now, we don't know what the motive was. We will contact you as soon as any bit of information appears. Again, I am truly sorry."

She hung up the phone and it dropped to the floor. She did as well, as her feet gave out on her. She couldn't feel anything. Nothing except the unbearable pain within her. She felt as though she was dead inside a living body.

_No. NO! Not my family. I swear I will find whoever did this to them. I will make them pay!!!!!!!!!!  
_

She began to cry hysterically. She didn't know what to do next. Her family was always there for her. The last time she talked to them they were trying to convince her to quit her job at Romano's and attend college. They always told her of how bright she was and that she could do so much with her life if she wanted to. They came to everyone of her shows at Gotham City Music Hall. They were the first she would tell about every audition she attended.

"This isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair!" Natalia screamed as she threw a dish that was on the counter. She never usually cursed, but she was so miserable and angry.

The Joker was watching Natalia's breakdown on the screen. He had no expression on his permanent smiling face. He knew that this was part of the plan. It had to come to this. In order for her to come to the point where nothing mattered. In order for her to see things his way, and to come back to him.

Antonio was speechless. As he was watching the report of Natalia's family on the news, he could only think of her.

_Natalia_

He didn't even bother to turn off his TV. He got his keys and ran out of his door, hurrying to get there as fast as he could.

Natalia was still in her work clothes, curled up on the floor. She was just staring straight ahead.

_I'm not strong enough for this. I can't do this. Dammit!_

Natalia began to cry again the tears that were left in her.

_Stop it Natalia. They would want you to be strong. Pull yourself together._

She sat herself up and leaned on the wall. She just didn't know what to do. She hated living in this cruel world; a world so cruel that some fucked up men would murder her family in cold blood.

_I can't be strong. How can I be strong when they are not here? How can I pull myself together when those motherfuckers who killed my family are still out there?_

She looked over at the phone on the floor beside her and thought of calling Tony. She decided against it, because she also felt wretched for the way she treated him last night. As she slumped back onto the floor she heard loud knocking from her door.

"Natalia! Natalia, open up" Tony's voice seemed so loud. She unwillingly got up to open the door, but inside she couldn't have been more grateful to hear his voice.

"Natalia. I don't even know what to say. I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now" Tony shut the door behind him and embraced her in his strong arms. He could feel his shirt dampen from her tears.

"How-?" Natalia was trying to get out the words to ask him how he knew but he hushed her.

"It was on the news. I just can't believe it. Your parents were such good people. And your younger brother" Tony was stroking her hair trying to comfort her. Although he knew that nothing could make her feel better.

"Tony, I- I'm sorry for what happened last night. You know I didn't mean what I said right? You're all I have Tony. They're gone, they'r.." She was sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh. Don't worry about it. I know. It's ok" he lifted her up and sat her on the couch. He went to her kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this" he held the glass for her and she took a little sip. She was beginning to calm down. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and it made him feel useless. He did not want to see her so sad like this. She didn't deserve it.

"Tony, what am I going to do?" she said in a cracked voice.

"Don't think about that now. Just know that I'm here for you" he pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you."

The Joker couldn't stand to watch Natalia leaning all over Tony. He shut the screen and went to the lounge where his men were.

"You, get over here" the Joker said as he pointed to one of the men sitting around the TV. The man looked eager and nervous at the same time. Eager that the boss wanted him for something but nervous as to why.

"You…_Uh _what's your name?" the Joker asked as if he didn't even care.

"Larry sir" the man replied uneasily.

"Larry. I'm gonna need you to do me a fa_vor_."

* * *

Natalia was laying in a steamy bubble bath Tony fixed for her. She told him that all she wanted to do was sleep but he noticed her shivering and said that she needed to relax or she would get sick.

_I don't deserve him. He's too good for me. I treat him like dirt last night and yet he still is here for me._

Natalia was so thankful that a person like him was in her life. She really didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't help but think back to last night, when she almost had sex with him. She thought about the way that he kissed her. The way that he touched her. It wasn't the same. She wanted to just bang her head against the wall for even thinking that.

_Why? No, It was because I was drunk. That was it. That's why I didn't like it._

As she stepped out of the tub and put the towel over her she thought back to the time the Joker washed her. How his hands felt so good on her wet body. She thought back to the time he fucked her in the shower. How she was up against the wall as he pounded her, the hot water hitting their bodies. She snapped back to reality when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"You ok in there?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yes" she replied emotionless.

She felt so dirty and bothered thinking about the Joker. But she couldn't help but keep thinking about it.

"Whenever your done I made you something to eat," he said to her.

She didn't answer. She took off her towel after she dried herself and put on her pink bathrobe. As she opened the door she could smell Tony's homemade manicotti. She had to admit, he was a very good cook. She loved his manicottis. She changed into a pair of Pink Victoria's Secret shorts and an oversized Beatles tee. That shirt reminded her of her dad. She hugged it after she put it on. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she heard Tony asking if she was all right again. She sighed and went to the kitchen.

"Smells good," she said as she sat down near her counter.

"I made your favorite. You gotta eat, you know," he said to her like she was a child.

"It's really sweet of you. I'm just not that hungry."

"Oh come on, I even gave you a glass of your favorite wine. Only one glass though" he smiled to her.

She started at him emotionless and slowly picked up the fork. "Fine. I'll try to eat a little." It did smell good. And she did feel bad he went through all of that just for her.

"Bene (good). If ya didn't it really would have hurt my feelings" he gave a fake sad face and messed her hair with his hand. "I'm gonna just go sit over there and watch the game. You eat it all ok?"

"I'll try."

He went over to the couch and put the football game on. As Natalia was staring at her food she was thinking about Tony. He has always been there for her when she needed him. From break-ups with ex boyfriends to practicing lines her with her. He even took care of her when she was sick. She thought about what her mother had always said to her as she moved her food around the plate with the fork. "When are you and Antonio going to date? Can't you see he likes you? He's a good man Natalia." She would always make up some excuse about how she works with him or that it would ruin the friendship. She knew her mom was right. He really was a good man.

Natalia ate not even half of the food and she couldn't eat anymore. Tony looked back at her to see if she was all right, but just saw her staring straight ahead at the window. She wasn't even blinking.

"Hey, I think you should get some sleep. Here, let me bring you to your room" Tony said to her as he took her plate away from the counter. Tony was about to pick her up when she darted away from him and ran to the bathroom. Tony followed her anxiously and found her throwing up what she had just ate. He bent down next to her and held her hair out of the way for her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you that. It was probably too heavy for your stomach to handle" he said he handed her a washcloth for her mouth. She brushed her teeth to get the horrible taste away. She felt a little better.

"It's ok. I think it was very sweet of you," she said quietly. She looked miserable, as if she was about to cry again. Tony got a bottle of aspirin out of the bathroom cabinet and a cup and filled it with water.

"Take these. You look awful. You need some rest," he said as she swallowed the last pill. He led her into her room and put her blanket over her when she got into bed. He sat on the edge and stroked her cheek.

"You want me to stay with you tonight? I could sleep on the couch if you need me" he offered.

"No. I'll be ok. You have work. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

He looked at her unsure and she gave him a weak nod.

"I need to be alone anyway" she said.

"Ok. I'll check on you tomorrow first thing in the morning," he said, as he was about to get up to leave. She held his hand back.

She sat up and unexpectedly kissed him. He was shocked, but responded to the kiss. She ran her shaky fingers through his dark hair, and pulled his head closer. He never wanted the kiss to end. When she finally broke the kiss he looked disappointed, and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He thought that he might have done something to upset her.

"Nothing" she replied in barely a whisper. She went back to lay down and cuddled under the blanket.

"Natalia, are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. Go you'll be late for work."

As he went out the door she turned to her side to watch him leave. As he looked back at her she quickly closed her eyes. As he shut the door she watched him leave. She wasn't fine. She was far from it.

Natalia didn't wake until 5:30 pm the next day.

_Crap, I gotta get ready for work. _

She sat up and was grateful her head didn't hurt her anymore. It didn't really matter to her though, since the pain from loosing her family was much more worse than any feeling she could ever imagine.

So many thoughts were running through her head, as she was getting ready for work. Sonny had called saying how sorry he was about her parents. He said she didn't have to go back in until she was ready. But she needed to go back. She couldn't sit around keep thinking about them, or Tony, or the Joker. She would go crazy.

She was walking down the block where she worked when she saw a bunch of commotion. Her heart stopped when she saw yellow police tape around Romano's. There were a bunch of people watching curiously as the police were everywhere. She saw paramedics carrying out stretchers with bodies on them. She felt a cold sweat when she saw body bags covering the bodies. She ran and started screaming and crying, trying to get past the police.

"M'am, we are going to have to ask you to step back."

"Tony! Tony is in there…I need to see if he's ok. He was working last night. Let me by dammit!" she screamed through tears. Another officer came to try and calm her down.

"I'm sorry Miss, but there is no one in there that is alive."

She stopped fighting when she heard those words. Whatever was left of her, which was not very much at all, was now gone.

_This can't be happening. This can't be..._

Her face was so white, and she looked as if she were about to faint. The police officer sat her down in an ambulance but she didn't even seem to notice.

"M'am, are you OK?" the officer asked the distant Natalia. She just looked at him wide-eyed, a tear rolling down her cheek. The officer was about to say something but a paramedic called him over. Natalia sat there and she saw someone standing near her who looked familiar.

"Commissioner, we found this" one of the officers handed the Commissioner a plastic bag with something in it. She couldn't quite see. Everything seemed to be blurry to her.

She watched as Commissioner Gordon examined the bag. It contained a handgun. "This looks like the exact same handgun left at the scene last night with that family" the officer said to Gordon.

"It does, doesn't it. I have a feeling that the prints are a match. These murders are oddly similar."

"I'll get this to the station to be tested for fingerprints."

Commissioner Gordon nodded. "Officer Johns," he called to him.

"Sir?"

"I think we might need the bat signal tonight" Gordon said in a solemn tone. The officer nodded and walked away.

Natalia was fuming inside.

_Bat signal. Bat signal my ass. Where the hell was Batman when my family needed him? Where was he when Sonny or Antonio needed him? What the fuck can he do now?  
_

She was so infuriated she decided she didn't give a shit about the law anymore. She was going to find out who killed everyone in her life who she cared about. And she was going to kill them. And she was definitely not going to trust the Gotham police or Batman to do a damn thing for her.

She watched as the officer holding the bag of evidence walked over to the police car and placed the bag in the window. She swiftly made her way to the car and hid behind an ambulance. As the officer was walking away from the car she made sure no one was looking that way. She hurried over and quickly snatched the bag and put it in her purse and walked away as if she was just walking by. She was going the opposite way from her apartment, but she didn't even care. She just wanted to get away from there. She knew she was going to break down any minute.

After walking a few blocks away, Natalia found a dark ally way and headed towards it. She knew that it was very stupid but she didn't care. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They just came pouring out as she fell to the ground. She had no one left. She was alone. She couldn't feel anything, except an agonizing pain where her heart used to be.

"Why?? WHY?????" she screamed as she threw a trashcan lid to the wall in front of her. She began crying even harder if possible. She was alone in this world. This world that took away the only ones she cared about.

_I am going to find who did this. And I'm going to fucking kill them. Whoever did this is going to be fucking sorry. This fucking world. No one cares about anyone. Life has no value. You can be fucking killed for no reason. Fuck everyone in Gotham. Fuck everyone!!!!!!!!_

She kicked over the trashcan with her foot and threw another lid.

_ Dammit! Look at me? What the hell is happening? I'm turning into a monster._

She then remembered something.

_"You will see it my way Natalia. Sooner or later you will see how corrupt this world is. How everyone truly is out for themselves. I'm just trying to show everyone that."_

_"You are wrong. I will never see anything your way. There are good people out there."_

_The Joker moved closer to her and moved a strand of hair away from her face. She shivered from the touch of his gloved finger. He placed his lips on her ear, stroking her face with his other hand._

_"Name one" he whispered into her ear. She tried to move away, feeling very uncomfortable at the trembling feeling she felt. She stuttered trying to remember how to even think._

_"Batman" she whispered back, trying not to look at him._

_"Was that a question or an answer?" he asked amused._

_"What?"_

_"You said it as if you weren't even sure."_

_"You are hearing things" she said annoyed._

_"Or maybe you know what I mean. Maybe you know I'm right."_

_"I will never 'know what you mean'. You are sick. No one will ever think like you. You are a monster."_

_He erupted in laughter. It felt as if the whole room were shaking from his eerie laughter._

As she snapped back to her horrid reality she realized one thing. She hated to even admit it. He was right. The Joker, the most depraved, horrific person she could imagine there ever being was right. The world was deceitful and evil. No one really cared about or valued one another. Life really had no meaning. Love was not real. It was just a silly figment of one's imagination.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at her apartment, Natalia was just lying on the floor lifeless. She had the bagged handgun in her hand that was evidence. She didn't even know what she was going to do with it, or how she was going to find out whose prints it matched.

_Maybe I could ask my uncles for help. I'm sure their connections would come in handy. _

She was thinking about how her parents had never let her bother with them because of what they did just when the phone had rang. She was still lying there not caring nor wanting to answer it when she heard who was on the answering machine.

"Hello Miss Russo this is Commissioner Gordon. We have some new evidence involving your parents murder"-

That's all she needed to hear. She jumped right up and grabbed the phone.

"Commissioner?"

"Oh you're here. I'll have an officer pick you up and bring you down to the station. I think you should hear what I have to say in person."

She didn't like the sound of that.

"Ok" was all she managed to squeak before she slowly hung up the phone and fell back down to the floor.

The Joker was watching every move she was making…or not making… and was enjoying her pain and suffering. He couldn't wait until she got to the station and saw that 'evidence'. He wanted to just jump up and down like a kid just thinking about it.

_Oh Natalia. You're in for a treat._

As the officer escorted her into the police station she was feeling uneasy. She had a bad feeling.

"Natalia…again I'm deeply sorry for your losses," Commissioner Gordon said to her as he took her hands sympathetically.

She just stared at him with a blank expression, her eyes red from crying. She could tell he meant well, but he could possibly not imagine what she was going through. She lost everyone that mattered to her in two days. She didn't want any sympathy, she wanted justice.

"I think you should sit down," he continued.

She lowered herself into a chair and he motioned for the remaining two officers to give them the room.

"How much did you know about your father's activity with the Soretti mob?"

"What? You must be mistaken, my father was not involved in any of that."

"We have found papers on his desk in his study that indicate he was involved making some sort of deals with Vincent Soretti, and we have reason to believe that the deal went sour."

"No-no that can't be. How dare you accuse my father of doing business with one of the biggest crime lords in Gotham!" she almost screamed at him.

Gordon lowered his head, knowing how difficult this must be and let her vent on him.

He then opened a folder that read 'Evidence' and took out plastic covered papers revealing bank account transactions from Soretti's account to her father's. There even revealed signatures from them both. She felt nauseous.

"How did you do that? That's my father's writing. What is this some sick joke?" she asked hysterically.

"His prints along with Soretti's were found as well. I'm truly sorry-"

"This can't be. Someone is framing him. My dad was very much against organized crime…he cut off relations to his own brothers because he found out they were involved."

"Again, I'm deeply sorry. Maybe he didn't want you knowing what he was-"

"Commissioner, I'm trying my best to be nice about this but I don't know where you're getting your 'evidence'." She yelled to him, making air quotations.

There was a brief silence, as he did not know what to say to her at the moment, and she needed a second to cool off. Tears were streaming down her delicate face and she just stared at the floor. The commissioner noticed this as well.

"Miss Russo, I deal with cases like this all the time where family hides things from one another," he began.

"No, you didn't know my father. How dare you. And what about Romano's? Hmm? What about that? You can't tell me that my father had something to do with that," she snapped at him.

"Actually Soretti's men were behind that too." He lowered his head and removed his glasses.

"Wh-at? Why? What does he want?" she panicked.

"Natalia, we have one of his men in questioning as we speak. We strongly believe your life is in danger. That is why Romano's was brutally attacked. He thought you would be there."

She just stared at him not wanting to believe a word he was telling her.

"We will provide you in protective custody until we find the rest of the men and Vincent Soretti."

"No. No. I will not. I'm sorry, I can't accept that. My family is dead. My boss and co-workers and…" she thought of Tony. She got up as fast as she could feeling sick to her stomach, needing to get out of there. She pushed passed commissioner Gordon and flew past other officers asking if she was ok. She heard Gordon calling after her but she ignored him. She was too fast for him anyway.

"Miss Russo…wait! I advise you not to do that. Your life is at risk! We can protect you," he yelled after her, trying to catch up but couldn't. Worry began to consume him.

**I am soo soory it took me so long to update...thank you to all you who are reading, i hope you like it. I promise it will make more sense I had to think of a way to take the story and I did and I will try to update more faster :-)**


End file.
